Friends never say goodbye
by Annormal
Summary: Co ich różniło? Jeden z nich miał marzenia, w których spełnienie wierzył o każdej porze dnia i nocy – drugi wyznaczał sobie cele, do których realizacji dążył konsekwentnie, nie cofając się przed niczym. Co ich łączyło? Łączyło ich wszystko.
1. PROLOG

_**Od autorki: **__Witam serdecznie i zapraszam wszystkich śmiałków do lektury mojego najnowszego „dzieła". Tekst ten z założenia miał być miniaturką, ale w miarę pisania znacznie się rozrósł i ostatecznie eskalował do kilku częściowego opowiadania – ciężko jest wmówić komukolwiek, że coś na przeszło dwadzieścia tysięcy słów jest „miniaturką". Nawiasem mówiąc doszłam do wniosku, że po prostu lubię maltretować postacie, więc – jakżeby inaczej – znowu angst._

_Opowiadanie jest dedykowane w całości __**Elzie**__, która okropnie wyczekiwała, choć pewnie i tak tego nie przeczyta (ewentualnie padnie ze śmiechu w połowie pierwszego akapitu), ale niech ma. Kochanie ty moje, może to ci poprawi humorek i pozwoli jakoś przetrwać te trudne dla nas dni (if you know what I mean). _

_Za Betę dziękuję __**Madame Emerald **__– doprowadzenie tego czegoś do stanu względnej używalności było nie lada wyzwaniem. Ale Sylwia jest wielka i nie umarła przysypana lawiną przecinków i innych kFiatków. Przyjmij zatem mą nieopisaną wdzięczność!_

_**I jeszcze garstka informacji i refleksji zebranych:**__  
__*****__W tekście występuje slash, aczkolwiek lekki i niegraficzny. Można przymknąć na niego oko, ale wolę uprzedzić zawczasu.  
__*****__Akcja jest osadzona w realiach mangowych. W miarę możliwości starałam się trzymać kanonu, ale akcja właściwa rozgrywa się wiele lat później, więc postacie miały czas dojrzeć.  
__*****__Przyznaję bez bicia, że nie przeczytałam wszystkich rozdziałów mangi, ani nie obejrzałam całego anime. Tekst pisałam z połowiczną znajomością kanonu, a wszystko co było dla mnie niejasne sprawdzałam w Narutopedii. Mam nadzieję, że udało mi się dzięki temu uniknąć większych błędów logicznych, ale jeśli coś widzicie dajcie znać.  
__*****__Poniekąd jest to songfic, bo w niektórych miejscach wykorzystałam fragmenty piosenek.  
__*****__Nie ponoszę żadnych korzyści materialnych w związku z publikacją tego tekstu i nic ze świata przedstawionego nie jest moją własnością – ja jedynie bawię się postaciami._

_**Fragmenty piosenek wykorzystane w prologu:**__  
„Lecz żegnaj nie mów mi" – piosenka z bajki „Droga do El Dorado"  
„Friends never say goodbye" – John Elton (angielska wersja w/w piosenki – w tym miejscu czuję się zobowiązana dodać, że CAŁY tekst pisałam do tej JEDNEJ piosenki)  
„Już nikt, już nic" – Mariusz Totoszko (też z bajki, tym razem „Mój Brat Niedźwiedź")_

_To już wszystko, zapraszam do lektury, a jeżeli zdołacie przez toto przebrnąć, zachęcam do pozostawienia po sobie komentarza – każdy raduje moje serce, nawet jeśli ma wydźwięk krytyczny (byle tylko ta krytyka była uzasadniona!). __**Ahoj!**_

* * *

**PROLOG**

_Ta droga tak zbliżyła nas,  
Gdzie ja, tam byłeś ty.  
Nie myślał nikt, nie wiedział nikt,  
Że inne przyjdą dni.  
Nagle okazało się,  
Że być mogą drogi dwie.  
Szkoda słów, zaufaj mi,  
Ja mam rację, może Ty?_

_Czemu tak musiało być?  
Proszę, nie pytaj mnie.  
Stało się, co miało stać,  
Los widać tak już chce._

_Lecz żegnaj nie mów mi._

~oOo~

Na parapecie szeroko otwartego okna, zalany blaskiem złocistych promieni zachodzącego słońca, siedział młody chłopak. Miał przymknięte oczy, a jego blond włosy rozwiał wiatr wpadający przez otwarte okiennice do niewielkiej kawalerki. Na ustach Naruto widniał nieśmiały uśmiech – w swoim nastoletnim życiu nie doświadczył zbyt wielu tak błogich i spokojnych chwil, a ta z pewnością do nich należała. Tego właśnie wieczoru, gdy młody Uzumaki wracał powolnym korkiem z Ichiraku, a w żołądku radośnie bulgotały mu dwie porcje pochłoniętego przezeń ramen, zdał sobie sprawę, że jego marzenia z dnia na dzień stają się coraz bardziej realne, a on sam jest szczęśliwy, nawet jeżeli dostrzeżenie tego było kwestią raczej długoterminową.

Jako Jinchuuriki nie miał łatwego życia – był wyśmiewany przez mieszkańców Konohy od najmłodszych lat, a życie rzucało mu pod nogi niemalże nieskończoną ilość kłód. Wszystko, co miał teraz, zdobył dzięki swojemu poświęceniu sprawie, wytrwałej i ciężkiej pracy oraz hektolitrom wylanego potu. Był sam odkąd sięgał pamięcią – to jest, jeśli nie liczyć Iruki, który poniekąd opiekował się Naruto, gdy ten był małym dzieckiem – ale koniec końców mieszkańcy wioski dostrzegli w nim coś więcej, niż tylko pojemnik z zapieczętowanym Lisim Demonem, a mianowicie młodego, diabelsko zdolnego shinobi. Ba, udało mu się nawet zdobyć przyjaciół. Na tę myśl uśmiech blondyna jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył. Uzumaki otworzył oczy i szybko zmuszony był je zmrużyć, gdy zaatakowały go promienie migoczącego na horyzoncie słońca.

Właściwie słowo „przyjaciele" było pewnego rodzaju nadinterpretacją... Chłopaka otaczała ogromna ilość ludzi, za których nie raz i nie dwa nadstawiał karku – Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Konohamaru, nawet patentowany bubek, alias Demon Piaskowy Gaara, z którym Naruto zawarł coś na kształt przymierza. Jednak Uzumaki nigdy nawet nie pomyślał o nich w kategoriach przyjaźni, choć nie znaczyło to, że był całkowicie wyalienowany. Nigdy nie szczycił się lotnym umysłem lub ponadprzeciętną inteligencją, ale po pewnym czasie, odkąd dołączył do drużyny siódmej, zauważył pewną prawidłowość. Za każdym razem, gdy przeciwności losu wbijały go ziemię i wszyscy wyżej wymienieni znajomi byli bardziej niż pewni, że tym razem młody ninja zrezygnuje i już się nie podniesie, był obok niego ktoś, kto jeszcze nigdy w niego nie zwątpił. Zawsze milczący, niewzruszony i niedostępny Sasuke Uchiha stał nieopodal z wyciągniętą ręką, jednocześnie sztyletując blondyna wzrokiem i wysyłając mu mentalne groźby, które bez wątpienia przekułby w czyny, gdyby tylko Uzumaki spróbował się poddać. Nadstawiał za niego karku częściej niż ktokolwiek inny i był gotów nawet poświęcić za niego własne życie, co wielokrotnie udowodnił na wspólnych misjach. Naruto nigdy wcześniej nie miał prawdziwego przyjaciela, ale sądził, że Sasuke był właśnie kimś tego rodzaju.

Nieco otumaniony przez dwie porcje pysznego ramen umysł chłopaka uciekał się do specyficznych kulinarnych porównań. W tamtym momencie jego życie – jakiekolwiek by nie było – jawiło mu się jako wielki tort czekoladowy, udekorowany pieczołowicie bitą śmietaną. Torty tego rodzaju miały jednakże pewien bardzo brzydki zwyczaj bycia niesmacznymi, gdy na ich czubku brakowało przysłowiowej wisienki. W życiu Naruto rolę owej wisienki tudzież uwiecznienia starań kucharskich, stanowił nie kto inny jak właśnie Sasuke Uchiha.

Ich relacje były bardziej niż porąbane. Ubliżali sobie przy każdej możliwej okazji, a nad ich nieustannymi utarczkami wszyscy przeszli już do porządku dziennego. Kakashi-sensei nazwał to nawet kiedyś „walkami bratobójczymi", na co obrażony Naruto bardzo nieelegancko wystawił język i zaczął donośnym głosem informować wszystkich wkoło, że to jawna obraza przyszłego Hokage, a jeszcze bardziej obrażony Sasuke jedynie odwrócił się i odmaszerował krokiem defiladowym. Fakty jednak mówiły same za siebie. Dwóch chłopców bardzo się do siebie zbliżyło podczas wspólnych wypraw i treningów. Pośrednią przyczyną ich koneksji były nagminne wspólne pobyty w szpitalu – nierzadko powodowane ich utarczkami i próbami udowodnienia, który z nich jest lepszy – podczas których następowało chwilowe zawieszenie broni i mogli się lepiej poznać.

W gruncie rzeczy nie różnili się od siebie aż tak bardzo. Obaj byli sierotami i pomimo młodego wieku dźwigali na barkach pokaźny bagaż doświadczeń, pod którego ciężarem ugiąłby się niejeden dorosły shinobi. Największą różnicą było, tak naprawdę, ich postępowanie – młody Uchiha preferował zachować milczenie i nie pozwalał niemalże żadnym emocjom wypłynąć spod jego licznych masek, kumulując je wszystkie w sobie i przekształcając w palącą nienawiść do starszego brata i chęć zemsty, podczas gdy Naruto uzewnętrzniał wszystko, co aktualnie przeżywał. Jednakże, pomimo tych dość znaczących różnic w charakterach, chłopcy płynnie przechodzili od morderczych walk na polu treningowych do obrzydliwie szczerych nocnych rozmów, przepełnionych marzeniami i nadzieją na lepsze jutro. Tym, co mogli sobie nawzajem zaoferować, była przede wszystkim akceptacja. Sasuke mógł sobie być wyniosłym i nieczułym egocentrykiem, ale Naruto po pewnym czasie zaakceptował to, uznając, że kolega z drużyny taki po prostu jest. Właściwie, jak teraz o tym pomyślał, to jego egzystencja byłaby daleko nudniejsza bez sarkazmu i ciętego języka Uchihy. Rozumieli się wzajemnie, a to sprawiało, że ich więź była trwalsza od zwykłych znajomości zawieranych przez dzieciaki w wiosce.

Podczas pewnej pamiętnej nocy w szpitalu Uzumaki zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś strasznego. Och, oczywiście naturalnie wolałby obwinić o wszystko Sasuke – rzucić mu to wszystko w twarz i śmiać się przy tym szaleńczo, by chwilę później uczestniczyć w epickiej walce z udziałem przyjaciela, bo ten niewątpliwie zechciałby zamordować Naruto w afekcie. Jednak ta opcja była tym razem niedostępna, bo chodziło tylko i wyłącznie o niego samego. Nie wiedział nawet kiedy, ale w pewnym momencie jego sposób postrzegania czarnowłosego młodzieńca uległ pewnej… zmianie. Zaakceptował już fakt, że Sasuke stał się najbliższą mu osobą, przyjacielem i kompanem na polu bitwy, kimś, kto przetrzepie mu gruntownie tyłek tylko po to, by zaraz pomóc mu wstać i stać się silniejszym. Jednak myśli jakie czasami nawiedzały jego upojony szczęściem umysł stawały się cokolwiek… kłopotliwe.

Do całkiem niedawna chłopak, który uważa swojego najlepszego przyjaciela za przystojnego – w osobistej opinii Naruto – winien zostać publicznie zlinczowany oraz zamknięty w uroczym pokoju bez klamek. Długie miesiące gorliwie bronił tego poglądu przed sobą samym, zasłaniając się jego szczeniackim zauroczeniem Haruno i starał się – nawet w myślach i to w stanie najgłębszego upojenia alkoholowego – nie używać tego słowa na „G". A przynajmniej taka była wersja oficjalna, do momentu, w którym Uzumaki, mniej lub bardziej świadomie, nie zagapił się na oblicze śpiącego na łóżku obok Uchihy, oświetlonego delikatnie promieniami wpadającego do szpitalnej salki porannego słońca. Przez dłuższą chwilę kontemplował rysy jego twarzy – w tamtym momencie przyjemnie wydłużona twarz Sasuke wydała mu się wyjątkowo przystojna, nawet jeżeli na co dzień widywał ową twarz w zgoła innych sytuacjach. Na samym początku ich znajomości nie był w stanie przeniknąć przez maski młodego Uchihy i w rezultacie widział jedynie zimnego, odpychającego drania – okazjonalnie widywał też grymasy gniewu spowodowane co ciekawszymi walkami lub bólu przy okazji bardziej efektownych ran, jakie sobie wzajemnie zadawali, ale wraz z upływem czasu zaczął dostrzegać więcej. I teraz był niemalże pewien, że widział już wszystkie emocje na twarzy Sasuke – począwszy od nieokiełznanej nienawiści, a na bezbrzeżnym szczęściu skończywszy. Spojrzał jeszcze na kruczoczarne włosy rozsypane na poduszce oraz na niezakryty kołdrą kawałek torsu przyjaciela, po czym zarumienił się dziko i – niebotycznie wdzięczny, że Uchiha nie mógł go w tym momencie zobaczyć, bo znając jego uroczy charakter i ugodowe usposobienie, dałby sobie rękę odrąbać, żeby tylko dowiedzieć się, co doprowadziło Naruto do takiego stanu, a następnie gnębiłby go tym przez najbliższe kilka lat – sprzedał sobie mentalnego kopniaka.

Potem było jedynie gorzej.

I w taki właśnie sposób Uzumaki zdał sobie sprawę, że powoli zakochuje się w Naczelnym Draniu Konohy (jak zwykł pieszczotliwie nazywać Sasuke w myślach lub ich słownych utarczkach) tudzież swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. Nie zwiastowało to, co prawda, specjalnie kolorowej przyszłości dla żadnego z nich, ale Uchiha najwyraźniej był aseksualny i upośledzony społecznie, co działało na korzyść blondyna – jego przyjacielowi bynajmniej nie można było odmówić geniuszu, ale w takich sprawach był na szczęście wyjątkowo niedomyślny. Skąd u młodego ninja takie przekonanie? Studium przypadku – Sakura Haruno, jedyna przedstawicielka płci pięknej w Drużynie Siódmej, od lat beznadziejnie zakochana w wyżej wymienionym koledze, który w dalszym ciągu był tego najwyraźniej nieświadomy.

Koniec końców Naruto postanowił nie roztrząsać więcej tej kwestii, uznając, że co ma być, to będzie. Póki co ważne dla niego było, że przyjaciel mężnie trwał u jego boku bez względu na wszystko i jeżeli zajdzie taka potrzeba, tę i wszystkie inne kwestie będą mogli omówić później – tego był pewien jak niczego na świecie.

Zamyślony chłopak nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, ile czasu już tkwił na parapecie. Otworzył oczy i zerknął za okno – słońce już dawno zaszło, a do pomieszczenia zaczęło wpadać nieco chłodniejsze powietrze. Z cichym westchnieniem zeskoczył z parapetu i z przyklejonym do twarzy szerokim uśmiechem zamknął okno. Zapowiadała się piękna, bezchmurna, letnia noc. Miał właśnie udać się pod prysznic, a następnie jak kłoda zwalić się na materac, aby dopełnić dzieła błogiego, wolnego od misji i zmarnowanego na nic-nierobieniu dnia, gdy usłyszał łomotanie w drzwi.

Na ten odgłos wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej i jednym susem doskoczył do wejścia. Gość musiał być wyjątkowo zniecierpliwiony, sądząc po trzeszczących dźwiękach wydawanych przez kawałek drewna, które już niedługo może przestać pełnić jakże zaszczytną funkcję wejścia do mieszkania. Było to dość niecodzienne, bo Naruto rzadko miewał gości - ostatnio ktoś odwiedził go jakieś dwa tygodnie temu. No dobrze, słowo „odwiedził" nie oddawało powagi tamtej sytuacji… Wtargnął, wbiegł jak po ogień… tak, te określenia były znacznie lepsze. Zdesperowany Sasuke szukał schronienia przed jego piszczącymi fankami – cała sytuacja musiała być dla niego bardzo niekomfortowa, jeżeli dobrowolne narażenie się na kpiny Uzumakiego mogło być w tej kwestii jakimś wyznacznikiem. Naruto jedną dłonią zmierzwił włosy, po czym postarał się powstrzymać chichot (nie żeby mu się to udało, ale liczą się chęci) i otworzył drzwi tajemniczemu przybyszowi.

Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy na wycieraczce zobaczył rozhisteryzowaną i zapłakaną Sakurę. W stanie głębokiego szoku otworzył drzwi szerzej, przesuwając się nieco, aby koleżanka mogła wejść, ona jednak tkwiła wciąż w tym samym miejscu, trzęsąc się i nieustannie łkając. Uzumaki nie był pewny, co w takiej sytuacji powinien zrobić – chyba należałoby jakoś ją pocieszyć, czyż nie?

- Naruto… Sasuke… - głos jej się załamał, najwyraźniej dziewczyna była tak roztrzęsiona, że nie potrafiła nawet sklecić logicznie brzmiącego zdania. Oczy jej kolegi robiły się coraz większe.

- Sakurka? Co się stało?

- Sasuke-kun, on… - różowowłosa dziewczyna znów zaniosła się płaczem, ale Naruto złapał ją mocno za ramiona i dość brutalnie nią potrząsnął, mając nadzieję, że to pomoże jej się uspokoić i umożliwi nieco konkretniejszy przekaz.

- Co się stało temu draniowi? – Jeżeli znowu jest w szpitalu, bo chciał sam ćwiczyć jakieś cholerne ninjutsu to całkiem niedługo będzie miał niecodzienną możliwość wąchania kwiatków od spodu, już Naruto się o to osobiście postara.

- On uciekł. Zniknął, tak po prostu… - Haruno przełknęła łzy i spojrzała prosto w błękitne oczy kolegi. – Naruto, błagam cię…

- Nie musisz nic mówić – przerwał jej bezceremonialnie blondyn, po czym pospiesznie podszedł do materaca aby usiąść na nim i jak najszybciej wzuć buty. Jego procesy myślowe osiągnęły w tym momencie najwyższy poziom, pomimo późnej pory i ogólnego rozleniwienia, które towarzyszyło mu cały dzień. – Biegnij po mistrza Kakashiego. Nie pozwolę temu draniowi tak po prostu odejść. Znajdę go i przyprowadzę z powrotem do Konohy, a potem razem nakopiemy mu do dupy. Przyrzekam! – W biegu złapał jeszcze swoją opaskę z wygrawerowanym symbolem Wioski Liścia po czym wybiegł w ciemną noc, pędząc uliczkami miasteczka jakby go sam diabeł gonił.

Co ten cholerny Uchiha sobie myślał? Nie mógł tak po prostu odejść i zostawić go samego. Nie teraz, kiedy wszystko w życiu Naruto po raz pierwszy zdawało się być na swoim miejscu. Nie mógł… prawda?

~oOo~

_Już nikt, już nic, już tak ma być,  
już bez przyszłości,  
a tak najtrudniej żyć,  
lecz mimo łez, to jedno wiem,  
jutro też nadejdzie dzień._


	2. ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY

_**Od autorki:**__ Od razu wrzucam rozdział pierwszy. Tutaj już nieco więcej akcji, chociaż wciąż – szału nie ma, dupy nie urywa. Rozdział ogarnęła __**Madame Emerald**__ – naprawdę aż mi szkoda, że póki co odwdzięczam się jedynie w walucie watykańskiej, ale jak się kiedyś (w wakacje) zaplączę w lubelskie to nie ma bata, idziemy pić._

_Po konsultacji z __**Sylwią**__ doszłyśmy do wniosku, że należałoby w tym miejscu przedstawić genezę pewnej postaci, która swój debiut przeżywa właśnie w tym rozdziale… Otóż, jeśli ktokolwiek mnie zna i czytał moje potworki, to wie doskonale, że lubuję się w infantylnych i żałosnych dowciapaskach, level: gimbaza. W tym opowiadaniu chciałam je ograniczyć do absolutnego minimum, ale cobym się nie pochorowała – no wiecie, takie poważne teksty zdecydowanie mi nie leżą – dodałam tutaj pewnego, ehm… zwierza. Zrozumiecie o co chodzi, w to nie wątpię. Także tego – to takie uosobienie tego wszystkiego czego starałam się uniknąć, choć głęboko wierzę, że udało mi się nie przekroczyć granic dobrego smaku. Ale może boleć przy odbiorze – żeby nie było, że nie uprzedzałam. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni._

_**Fragmenty piosenek wykorzystane w rozdziale pierwszym:**__  
„Dla mnie proszę graj" – Maciej Balcar (z bajki „Mustang z Dzikiej Doliny")  
__*****cytat Władysława Sikory_

_Następne rozdziały… niebawem. Właściwie prawie cała historia jest już ukończona, ale dalsza część jest w stanie surowym i – uwierzcie mi – nie chcielibyście teraz tego czytać. Zainteresowanym przypominam o istnieniu opcji „Review" na dole strony i zachęcam do pozostawienia po sobie jakiejś opinii. Z mojej strony to wszystko, a teraz zapraszam na to co tygryski lubią najbardziej – rozdział oczywiście. __**Ahoj!**_

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY**

**PIĘTNAŚCIE LAT PÓŹNIEJ**

_Dzień dobry, że tak pozwolę sobie skłamać.*****_

~oOo~

- No proszę, wujku, zgódź się, proszę! – Przez biuro Hokage przewalał się właśnie kataklizm w postaci małego huraganu o wzroście metr trzydzieści w kapeluszu. Starszy ninja jedynie z pobłażaniem pokręcił głową.

- Mowy nie ma, młody człowieku! – Zawołał donośnym głosem, po czym heroicznym gestem wyrwał z rąk chłopca biało-czerwony kapelusz, który świadczył o jego pozycji głowy Konohy, a aktualnie stał się podmiotem zażartej jatki. Odzyskane w ten sposób nakrycie głowy uniósł na wysokość wyciągniętego ramienia. – Na niektóre rzeczy trzeba sobie zasłużyć, Sid.

Dzieciak podjął jeszcze kilka prób doskoczenia do trzymanego przez mężczyznę kapelusza, ale najwyraźniej zdał sobie sprawę, że musiało to wyglądać komicznie, więc ostatecznie poddał się, skrzyżował ramiona na swojej chudej piersi i wydął wargi, ostentacyjnie odwracając głowę.

- Moje jeszcze będziesz udawać, że wcale nie próbowałeś podwędzić opaski mistrza Iruki, gdy byłeś w moim wieku? – Zapytał obrażony chłopiec, na co Naruto jedynie zachichotał i zmierzwił czarne włosy Sida wolną ręką. Chłopiec w rzeczywistości nie był z nim spokrewniony, ale ze względu na to, że był synem Sakury, traktował go poniekąd jako siostrzeńca, którego nigdy nie posiadał.

- Oczywiście, że próbowałem. Ale teraz jestem boleśnie świadom, że nie przyniosłoby mi to żadnej satysfakcji. Dopiero po ukończeniu Akademii i zdaniu egzaminu na genina udowodniłem, że jestem godzien tej przepaski – dla podkreślenia prawdziwości swoich słów popukał się palcem wskazującym w czoło, na którym nosił symbol Wioski Liścia – i to zapewniło mi prawdziwą satysfakcję. Kto wie, może za kilkanaście lat zostaniesz Siódmym Hokage?

- Wykluczone, tytuł Siódmego zarezerwowany jest dla Konohamaru, dattebayo!

Szósty Hokage jedynie pokręcił głową z ciężkim politowaniem i zadbał o to, aby się nie roześmiać. Nie miał chłopcu za złe jego zachowania – nie był aż takim hipokrytą, a Sid w gruncie rzeczy niewiele się różnił od niego samego. Również robił co mógł, aby być w centrum uwagi i zdobywał serca ludzi swoim oddaniem i prostolinijnością. Kapelusz Hogake został umieszczony na jednej z półek stojących w gabinecie – Naruto nie był jego wielkim i oddanym fanem, zdecydowanie lepiej się czuł, gdy wiatr targał włosami, toteż poza wyjątkowo formalnymi okolicznościami starał się ograniczać jedynie do tradycyjnej biało-czerwonej szaty.

Sid najwyraźniej szybko porzucił wątek domniemanych pretendentów do tytułu Hokage, bo nie mógł oderwać wzroku od ochraniacza na czole Naruto, który ten właśnie poprawiał.

- Wujku… mogę cię o coś zapytać?

- Już to zrobiłeś. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się ciepło do chłopca. Nie można mu było odmówić braku ciekawości i zainteresowania otaczającym go światem. – Ale oczywiście, wiesz, że możesz mnie pytać o co tylko zechcesz.

- Ile wynosi pierwsza prędkość kosmiczna?

- Yyy… - Elokwencja Hokage była wręcz śmiertelna.

Sid wyglądał jakby nie do końca uwierzył w słowa Uzumakiego, bo zmarszczył czoło i przyjrzał mu się krytycznie. Wiedział dobrze, że na pewien zakres pytań dotyczących jego przyszłości „wujek" reagował alergicznie, nawet jeśli według niego pytania te nie były ze sobą w żaden sposób powiązane. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem nie wywoła podobnej reakcji – gdy przychodziło do syna Sakury, młody Hokage miał nieprzerobione zapasy cierpliwości i zawsze wszystko ochoczo mu tłumaczył, ale zdarzało się, że w efekcie jego dziecinnej dociekliwości Naruto nagle tracił cały swój rezon i żywiołowość.

- Właściwie są to dwa pytania… Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ktokolwiek z Kage nosił ochraniacz. – Mówiąc to wskazał palcem na przepaskę z symbolem Wioski Liścia zdobiącą czoło blondyna. – Dlaczego ty go wciąż nosisz? I, ee… blaszka jest zniszczona, czemu po prostu nie wymienisz go na nowy?

Na te pytania rysy twarzy Hokage momentalnie stężały. Wyjątkowo dobry zmysł obserwacji jak na dziesięciolatka, nie sposób zaprzeczyć. Opaska, którą nosił na czole nie tyle była zniszczona – ona była przepołowiona. Głęboka, poszarpana rysa znaczyła prawie całą metalową część ochraniacza, rozdzielając symbol Konohy na dwie części. W tym momencie wypadałoby dodać, że przepaska, którą Naruto otrzymał po zdaniu egzaminu na genina spoczywała bezpiecznie na dnie szuflady, zagrzebana pod stertą papierów. Ta, którą nosił, nie należała do niego. Ale jak, do ciężkiej cholery, miał wytłumaczyć dziecku, że jest to przepaska pewnego shinobi, który odszedł z życia Uzumakiego, zanim Sid jeszcze przyszedł na świat, a rysa powstała wskutek ich niemalże śmiertelnej walki w Dolinie Końca, po której zwycięski ninja odrzucił ową opaskę, tak samo jak odrzucił Naruto i odszedł, mimo wszystko darując swojemu rywalowi życie – a stetryczały i naiwny Hokage nosi ją po dziś dzień dla uczczenia jego pamięci?

Mężczyzna już nabierał powietrza, aby w jakiś sposób odpowiedzieć chłopcu – najpewniej wymówi się jakąś sytuacją z Wielkiej Wojny, co z kolei powinno wywołać reakcję lawinową i spowodować zainteresowanie chłopca epickimi bitwami jakie wówczas stoczył – gdy przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi.

- Wejść! – zawołał Naruto, odwracając się od chłopca i stając twarzą w twarz z gościem.

Do środka wemknęła się Sakura Hyuuga. Naprawdę miał w tym momencie ochotę ją uściskać w podzięce za wybawienie z opresji, ale w porę wyhamował swoje zapędy, wiedząc, że jej mąż niewątpliwie by go zabił. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok byłej koleżanki z drużyny. Kobieta niewiele się zmieniła od momentu, kiedy poznał ją w Akademii – wciąż była niska, a jej włosy, pomimo upływu lat, zachowały wściekle różową barwę. Jedyne zmiany jakie Naruto był w stanie u niej dostrzec to sylwetka, która stała się nieco bardziej kobieca po tym jak Sakura zdecydowała się porzucić karierę ninja i zaprzestała treningów – zamiast tego poświęciła całe swoje życie prywatne wychowywaniu dziecka i dodatkowo rozpoczęła pracę w miejscowym szpitalu – oraz oczy, które straciły swą dziecinną niewinność i naiwność. Była to zmiana niemalże nieuchwytna, może jakiś błysk, może nieco bardziej matowy kolor tęczówek, ale to coś było widoczne u każdego weterana wojny shinobi, która wywróciła ich dotychczasowe życia do góry nogami i trwale wypaliła w ich umysłach obraz cierpienia i bólu.

- Czcigodny Hokage – kobieta skłoniła lekko głowę, na co Naruto skrzywił się i nerwowo podrapał z tyłu szyi. No naprawdę, nie posiadał żadnego kompleksu boga i z szewską pasją starał się eliminować wszystkie zachowania jego znajomych, które nosiły znamiona tejże manii tytułowania.

- Sakurka, tyle razy ci mówiłem… - wyjąkał niepewnie, gotów zmyć koleżance głowę po raz enty.

- Niereformowalny – kobieta również się uśmiechnęła, po czym weszła głębiej do pomieszczenia, kierując się do uczepionego płaszcza mężczyzny Sida. – Mój panie, ktoś tu miał trenować, a przynajmniej tak mi powiedziałeś! – Przywołała na twarz groźną minę, mającą uzmysłowić każdemu domniemanemu śmiałkowi możliwe konsekwencje ewentualnej niesubordynacji.

- No ale mamooo, kiedy wujek… - napuszył się chłopiec, najwyraźniej niewiele sobie robiąc z wojowniczej postawy jego rodzicielki. Kolejna rzecz, która upodobniała go do młodego Naruto.

- Wujek z pewnością zachęcał cię do wspólnych wygłupów i zabawy, przecież nie ma żadnych zobowiązań wobec wioski, i ma niespożytkowane ilości wolnego czasu – rzuciła z przekąsem pani Hyuuga. Uzumaki wolał nie uświadamiać jej, że właściwie tak to zazwyczaj wyglądało. Po paru latach piastowania tytułu Hokage nauczył się, kiedy należy zachować dostojne milczenie, aby nie stracić twarzy. Strapiony Sid jedynie spuścił głowę i również nie zabrał głosu.

Sakura jedną rękę oparła na biodrze, a drugą wskazała na drzwi, cały czas groźnie przyglądając się swojemu synowi.

- Panu już dziękujemy. Migusiem do domu, wieczorem porozmawiam sobie z tatą.

Sid uśmiechnął się niemrawo, po czym wypuścił z rąk ciężki materiał płaszcza Naruto, a następnie pomachał „wujkowi" i wyszedł z pomieszczenia ze wzrokiem wbitym we własne buty. Swoją matkę ominął szerokim łukiem, co ta skwitowała jedynie cichym prychnięciem.

- Nie możesz mieć dzieciakowi za złe, Sakura-chan, on się tylko stara dobrze bawić – Hokage powolnym krokiem obszedł swoje mahoniowe biurko po czym opadł na fotel, bliżej nieskoordynowanym gestem dłoni dając do zrozumienia koleżance, aby zajęła krzesło naprzeciwko niego. Kobieta wygładziła nieistniejące fałdki na soczyście zielonej sukience i usiadła. Naruto przyjrzał się jej uważnie, a fakt, że skuliła się pod jego spojrzeniem dał mu jasno do zrozumienia, że ta wizyta miała jakiś ukryty cel. On to wiedział i ona z pewnością również była tego świadoma, mimo to mężczyzna nie naciskał.

- Jak ci się żyje, Naruto-san? – zaczęła nieśmiało, kręcąc się na krześle. Podczas światowej wojny shinobi znacznie się do siebie zbliżyli i teraz, gdy przeskoczyli już nad szczeniackim zauroczeniem Naruto jej osobą i ich wzajemną niechęcią, byli dla siebie oparciem w trudnych chwilach. Mimo to, Uzumaki nigdy nie nazwał Sakury przyjaciółką. Słowo to miało dla niego wymiar czysto abstrakcyjny – ot, taka bajeczka, którą mami się dzieci. Już prędzej uwierzyłby w istnienie Świętego Mikołaja niż w przyjaźń.

- Ostatnio wyjątkowo często zadajesz to pytanie – Hokage przymknął oczy i nagle wyglądał na wyjątkowo umęczonego życiem, co ostro kontrastowało z postawą wesołego wujka, którą prezentował światu niecały kwadrans temu. – Pozwól, że odpowiem tak jak zawsze. Życie toczy się do przodu swoim ślimaczym tempem, a ja staram się dawać z siebie wszystko, aby dbać o mieszkańców Konohy.

_Nie udawaj altruisty, to ci nie przystoi_ – mężczyzna niemal usłyszał cmokanie Kuramy w swojej głowie. Z łatwością przyszło mu wyobrażenie sobie przerośniętego rudego lisa zgiętego w pół z uciechy.

_Mógłbyś łaskawie nie wtrącać swojego wielkiego nochala w sprawy, które ciebie nie dotyczą?_ – Och, jakże on kochał bycie Jinchuuriki. Podczas wojny nawiązał z Lisim Demonem swego rodzaju przymierze – jego niemalże nieskończone pokłady chakry bardzo mu pomogły podczas walki. Kiedy Naruto uwolnił Dziewięcioogoniastego z okowów, ich energie wymieszały się i stali się poniekąd jednym bytem. O dziwo, udało im się jakoś dogadać i okazało się, że są w stanie w sposób mniej lub bardziej pokojowy koegzystować, więc mężczyzna nie miał serca więzić go z powrotem. W wolnym tłumaczeniu – Kyuubi siedział teraz w jego głowie i nie szczędził Uzumakiemu swoich jakże pomocnych rad. Całe szczęście, że w wyniku tej chorej „symbiozy" zyskał dostęp do ogromnej mocy Kuramy – zawsze była to jakaś rekompensata, nawet jeśli niewielka.

_Pozwolę sobie zaprzeczyć. Niestety jesteśmy ze sobą w trwały sposób połączeni – najwyraźniej musiałem w przeszłości wyjątkowo rozgniewać jakieś bóstwo, bo nie potrafię sobie w inny sposób wytłumaczyć dlaczego miałbym być skazany akurat na CIEBIE – więc to jak najbardziej moja sprawa._ – Lis zamilkł na chwilę, jakby ważąc w myślach następne słowa. – _Doceń swojego przeciwnika. Hyuuga nie jest wcale takim bezmózgiem, na jakiego może wyglądać._

_Chciałbyś coś zainsynuować? – _Naruto denerwował się coraz bardziej. Wysłuchiwanie uroczego szczebiotu Kuramy od samego rana nierzadko wzbudzało w nim mordercze zapędy.

_Jestem przekonany, że ona potrafi połączyć kropki. I choć nie pojmuję, dlaczego tak bardzo zależy ci na zachowaniu twojej małej obsesji w sekrecie, wydaje się to dla ciebie wiele znaczyć, więc uważaj. Ta kobieta wcześniej czy później cię rozgryzie._

- Stało się coś, Naruto-san? – na twarzy Sakury odmalowało się zmartwienie. Najwyraźniej uznała, że Hokage poważnie zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią na jej pytanie. Uzumakiego nie bardzo obchodziły teorie wygłaszane przez Kyuubiego. Jakby nie patrzeć, minęło wiele lat a ona jeszcze nie zorientowała się, że demon już dawno nie siedzi w zamknięciu.

- Nie, Sakura-chan, wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku – Naruto zmusił swoje mięśnie twarzy do współpracy i wygiął usta w coś na kształt uśmiechu, głęboko wierząc, że wypadł autentycznie i przekonująco. Prawda była taka, że od piętnastu lat nie czuł prawdziwego szczęścia. Satysfakcję, zadowolenie, poczucie misji, ale nigdy nie był naprawdę szczęśliwy i prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie miał być. Krążąca w nim lisia chakra wspaniale sprawdzała się w roli medykamentu na rozmaite rany cielesne, ale nawet Dziewięcioogoniasty nie był w stanie pomóc mu z bliznami, które szpeciły jego duszę.

- Wiesz, Naruto ja… - różowowłosa kobieta zawahała się na moment. W przeciwieństwie do swojego kolegi zazwyczaj myślała zanim coś powiedziała, ale jak powszechnie wiadomo, wyjątek potwierdza regułę, dlatego jej następne słowa sprawiły, że Szósty Hokage niemal spadł z krzesła. – Ja wiem, że nie jest w porządku, bez urazy, ale aż tak dobrym aktorem to ty nie jesteś. Myślisz, że nie wiem co cię trapi, od ilu to już… piętnastu lat?

Oczy Uzumakiego miały w tym momencie rozmiar miseczek do ramen. Przez jego umysł przetoczył się rubaszny śmiech Kuramy – _A nie mówiłem?_

_Cholera. Przecież nie byłem aż tak transparenty!_

Kyuubi miał najwyraźniej jeden ze swoich legendarnych napadów miłosierdzia, bo zachował ugodowe milczenie, decydując się nie dobijać Naruto jeszcze bardziej. Nawet demony nie są tak okrutne, aby kopać leżącego.

- Sakura-chan, to nie tak jak myślisz…

- Myślałeś o wystosowaniu oficjalnego wezwania przed oblicze Hokage? Jakby na to nie patrzeć, on wciąż jest uznawany za shinobi Wioski Liścia, więc jeśli jeszcze identyfikuje się z Konohą, to…

- Jest teraz międzynarodowym przestępcą i jednym z najbardziej poszukiwanych ninja w kraju – przerwał jej rzeczowym głosem Uzumaki. Żadne z nich nie wypowiedziało imienia wspomnianego człowieka, bo i nie było takiej potrzeby. – Za jego głowę wyznaczono nagrodę. Gdybym raz wstąpił na tę drogę, nie mógłbym potem w żaden sposób odpuścić, ani objąć go moją protekcją, co więcej jako przykładny Kage musiałbym osobiście wsadzić go za kratki. A cała nasza trójka wie, że nie byłbym w stanie tego zrobić.

- Masz rację, ale…

- Poza tym, on już dawno przestał się utożsamiać z Konohą. – Słowa Naruto były zimne, wyprute z jakichkolwiek emocji. W tym jednym zdaniu zawarte było o wiele więcej… „przestał się utożsamiać ze mną", to właśnie było drugim dnem tej wypowiedzi i pani Hyuuga z pewnością owe ukryte znaczenie wyłapała.

- Masz rację, to bez sensu – Sakura wsparła twarz na zaciśniętych w pięści dłoniach i zamknęła oczy. Ta rozmowa musiała się prędzej czy później odbyć. Naruto obawiał się co teraz pomyślą o nim w wiosce, gdy pewne interesujące fakty dotyczące jego życia i… powiedzmy „poglądów" wyjdą na jaw… - Wiem, że ty nigdy się nie poddajesz, Naruto, ale chyba już najwyższy czas. – Ramiona kobiety zadrżały lekko. Dla niej cała ta sytuacja również nie była łatwa ani przyjemna. – On… Wiesz, że kiedyś byłam w nim zakochana, prawda?

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, czekał na ciąg dalszy, wbijając wzrok w siedzącą przed nim kobietę i wyłamując sobie palce. _A więc tego też się domyśliła._

- Wiem, że uczyniłeś z tego swoją życiową misję, ale nie możesz pozwolić, żeby przysłoniło ci to wszystko inne. Goniłeś go bez wytchnienia całe dnie, miesiące, lata. Dość już czasu zmarnowałeś…

- Prawdziwy ninja nigdy się nie poddaje! – krzyknął zdenerwowany Uzumaki, podrywając się gwałtownie na nogi i głośno uderzając otwartą dłonią w blat biurka. W głębi swojego umęczonego serca wiedział, że Sakura miała rację. Cała sprawa była przegrana i to od samego początku, ale on nie potrafił tak po prostu odpuścić. _Obsesja_ – tak kiedyś skwitował go jego prywatny, lisi psycholog.

- Nie wiesz nawet czy on jeszcze żyje – Sakura podniosła głowę, zdeterminowana aby upewnić się, że przemówi koledze do rozumu. W jej dużych oczach błyszczały łzy. – Jeżeli ja potrafiłam odpuścić, tobie powinno to przyjść znacznie łatwiej.

Naruto spojrzał na nią w ciężkim szoku. Och, a więc ona nie była świadoma jego niezdrowej fascynacji?

- Chodzi ci o tę obietnicę, którą złożyłeś mi naprędce tyle lat temu, że sprowadzisz go do Konohy, tak? Wiem, że dla ciebie to kwestia honoru, więc jeśli sprawi to, że poczujesz się lepiej… zwalniam cię z tej obietnicy, Naruto Uzumaki. Robiłeś, co mogłeś.

Tak, zdecydowanie nie była świadoma jego małej fiksacji. Cóż, to dawało niewielką nadzieję na wyjście z tego wszystkiego z twarzą. Zapatrzył się w koleżankę jakby nagle wyłysiała i wyrosły jej rogi. Czy ona naprawdę myślała, że Naruto pozwolił sobie wyciąć piętnaście lat z życiorysu z powodu jakiejś durnej obietnicy?

- Proszę cię, teraz przysięgnij, że dasz sobie spokój…

- Nie, Sakura. Już nic nikomu nie będę obiecywał, bo to przynosi same kłopoty. – Hokage splótł ręce za plecami po czym obszedł biurko i niczym uwięzione w klatce zwierzę zaczął przechadzać się po niewielkim pomieszczeniu. – Jeśli nie zauważyłaś, już dawno zaprzestałem marnych prób odnalezienia drania. Jednak nie jestem w stanie wyrzucić go z mojego serca. Pozwól więc, że postąpię tak jak uważam za słuszne i upewnię się, że będzie miał dokąd –_ i do kogo _– wrócić, jeśli tego właśnie zechce, rzecz jasna. Tylko to jedno mogę ci przyrzec, zrozumiałaś? – Mówiąc to, stanął przed Sakurą i wyprostował się, starając się możliwie jak najbardziej emanować autorytetem Pierwszego Wioski.

- T-tak, oczywiście, Naruto-san – kobieta wyczuła subtelną zmianę atmosfery i skłoniła nisko głowę. Trwali w milczeniu jeszcze chwilę, ona ze wzrokiem wbitym w swoje kolana i pięściami kurczowo zaciśniętymi na swojej zielonej spódnicy, a on wpatrzony w krajobraz za oknem, po czym Sakura wstała i odchrząknęła cichutko, skupiając na sobie uwagę mężczyzny.

- Będę się zbierać, obowiązki wzywają – wymówka była wyjątkowo marna, nawet jak na nią, ale Naruto szanował, że nie chciała przebywać w jego towarzystwie, zwłaszcza po ostrych słowach jakie padły tu przed chwilą. Wciąż nie patrząc na niego, kobieta podeszła do drzwi, jednak zamarła na moment z ręką na klamce. – Pozwól mi jeszcze, przekazać wiadomość od Neji'ego. Będziesz w naszym domu mile widziany na jutrzejszym obiedzie – to mówiąc Sakura uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, jednak jej oczy wciąż były nachmurzone.

Naruto westchnął i pokręcił głową. Dlaczego zawsze jego to spotykało? Neji wręcz uwziął się na niego, bowiem obrał sobie za punkt honoru wyswatanie młodego Hokage ze swoją kuzynką Hinatą.

_Jeśli masz z tym aż taki problem to wywieś przed Rezydencją Hokage duży, kolorowy transparent głoszący „Jestem homoseksualistą!", gwarantuję, że podziała._ – Najwyraźniej Dzień Dobroci dla Zwierząt się skończył i powrócił dobry, stary Kurama.

Sarkastyczne docinki Kyuubiego dawały kopa jak nic innego. Naruto jedynie zachichotał, w myślach deliberując nad ewentualnością zaproponowaną przez bijuu. Ostatecznie stwierdził, że takie posunięcie byłoby wyjątkowo ryzykowne – choć kuszące – bo otaczało go wielu inteligentnych ludzi, którzy nie mieliby problemów z połapaniem się w sytuacji. Hokage fantazjujący o międzynarodowym przestępcy? Wolał nawet sobie nie wyobrażać, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby dowiedziała się o tym opinia publiczna.

- Wiesz co, Sakura-chan? – Powiedział w momencie, kiedy zrezygnowana kobieta uchyliła drzwi, uznawszy, że nie doczeka się odpowiedzi. – Przyjdę z przyjemnością. – Uśmiechnął się. Tym razem szczerze. Prawie.

- To dobrze, Sid się ucieszy – na ustach pani Hyuuga również zagościł niewielki uśmiech i wyszła z pomieszczenia tak cicho jak do niego weszła, dbając o to, aby drzwi nie wydały nawet najmniejszej sugestii trzaśnięcia.

~oOo~

_Dla mnie proszę graj, graj na trąbce tej  
I choć płynie czas nie wyrzuć mnie z pamięci swej.  
Już nie mogę biec i w bezruchu trwam,  
Nie zostało nic, puste serce mam._


	3. ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI

_**Od autorki:**__ Witam ponownie! Pojawiam się z, już poprawionym, rozdziałem drugim. Z tego miejsca chciałabym bardzo serdecznie podziękować wszystkim, którzy zostawili po sobie dobre słowo w postaci komentarza – miło jest znać opinię innych o swoich opowiadaniach i mam tu na myśli zarówno pochwały, jak i krytykę (uzasadnioną!)._

_Słowem wyjaśnienia powiem jeszcze, że możecie spać spokojnie bo nie uczynię z tego tekstu żadnego hard yaoi, ani innego PWP. Ja nie chciałabym tego pisać, a Wy czytać, więc nie ma się czego obawiać! Jedynym ostrzeżeniem jakie powinnam tutaj zamieścić jest Kurama – ja NAPRAWDĘ nie panuję nad tą postacią. Lis żyje własnym życiem._

_Za Betę dziękuję __**Madame Emerald**__, bez której niechybnie umarlibyście przygnieceni lawiną znaków przestankowych i innych kFiatków._

_**Fragmenty piosenek wykorzystane w rozdziale drugim:**__  
„Plagi" – autora niestety nie znam, aczkolwiek jest to piosenka z bajki „Książę Egiptu"_

_Kontynuacja powinna pojawić się niedługo. Nie wiem jeszcze do końca kiedy, ale uroczyście zaświadczam, że ciąg dalszy jest już napisany i doprowadzenie go do stanu względnej używalności i opublikowanie to tylko kwestia czasu. A teraz zapraszam na rozdział i zachęcam do pozostawienia po sobie komentarza. __**Ahoj!**_

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI**

Dwadzieścia cztery godziny, trzy porcje ramen, tonę papierów do podpisania i dwie epickie kłótnie z Kuramą później, styrany Naruto opadł bez życia na fotel w salonie niewielkiego domku państwa Hyuuga na obrzeżach wioski. Najwyraźniej wyglądał tak źle jak się czuł, bo pani domu jedynie pokręciła głową, mamrocząc coś o bezrozumnych, przepracowujących się samcach i pognała do kuchni, aby przygotować gościowi kubek życiodajnej herbaty.

- Wujku, przyszedłeś! – Do pokoju wbiegł rozbrykany Sid, na co zwłoki zalegające na fotelu niechętnie uchyliły jedno błękitne oko. – A wiesz co? W końcu zaczęliśmy się uczyć Bunshin no Jutsu!

Podekscytowane dziecko uczepiło się rękawa biało-czerwonego płaszcza mężczyzny, a ten, nie chcąc sprawić chłopcu przykrości, wyprostował się i starał wykrzesać z siebie choć odrobinę entuzjazmu. Słowa Sakury zawierały w sobie ziarnko prawdy – Uzumaki nigdy nie był pracoholikiem, wolał zazwyczaj hołdować zasadzie „co możesz zrobić jutro – zrób pojutrze", ale po wczorajszej rozmowie z koleżanką rzucił się w wir pracy, ze złudną nadzieją, że uchroni go to od niechcianych rozmyślań.

- I jak ci idzie? – dociekał Hokage, mając nadzieję, że swoim pozornie niewinnym pytaniem sprowokuje barwną i pełną szczegółowych opisów opowieść dziecka, co w miarę możliwości pozwoli mu nie zabierać głosu zbyt często.

- Cóż… - czarnowłosy chłopiec opuścił nieco głowę, pozwalając, aby niesforna grzywka zasłoniła jego oczy. – Pojmuję ideę, ale… moje klony nie są dość dobre.

Naruto roześmiał się cicho i zmierzwił włosy Sida.

- Nie ma co się przejmować, dzieciaku. Będąc na ostatnim roku Akademii byłem w stanie wytworzyć tylko jednego, w dodatku wyjątkowo pokracznego klona, podczas gdy cały mój rocznik bez problemu produkował przynajmniej trzy. A teraz Kage Bunshin no Jutsu jest moją koronną techniką. Ty jesteś dopiero w pierwszej klasie, więc będziesz miał czas wszystko nadrobić.

- Synu. – W drzwiach stanął Neji. Po szybkiej ocenie sytuacji stwierdził, że koledze ze szkoły przyda się wybawienie od jego wiecznie rozgadanego potomka. – Matka oczekuje cię w kuchni.

Niepocieszony Sid puścił rękaw Naruto i podreptał wykonać polecenie ojca. Hyuuga jedynie wygiął wargi w coś, co według niego było prawdopodobnie uśmiechem, a według reszty społeczeństwa jednym z objawów porażenia mózgowego, i usiadł na drugim fotelu stawiając przed młodym Hokage kubek parującej herbaty. – Uważaj, gorące. – Ostrzegł lodowatym tonem, gdy palce Uzumakiego z prędkością światła wystrzeliły w kierunku napoju. Blondyn zaczął coś nieśmiało przebąkiwać o tym, kto tu jest Hokage i o szacunku dla ninja o wyższym stanowisku, ale Neji zupełnie go zignorował.

Naruto nie był tak do końca pewien, jak właściwie doszło do tego, że panna Sakura Haruno stała się panią Hyuuga. Po prostu któregoś dnia, zanim jeszcze został powołany na stanowisko głowy Konohy, koleżanka odwiedziła jego mieszkanie wręczając mu zaproszenie na ślub. Było to dla niego niemałym szokiem – nie miał nawet bladego pojęcia o ich związku. W tamtym okresie był wyjątkowo rozkojarzony i czuł się jakby żył na jakimś cholernym autopilocie – codzienne misje, treningi oraz porcja ramen w Ichiraku stały się rutyną, z którą nie sposób było walczyć. Dopiero ślub Sakury był odpowiednim bodźcem, który pomógł mu wybudzić się z tego letargu i zacząć powoli na nowo włączać się do życia.

- Obawiam się, że na obiad będziemy musieli nieco poczekać… - Naruto skulił się wewnętrznie pod świdrującym spojrzeniem mlecznobiałych oczu Neji'ego, który pochylił się lekko w jego stronę opierając łokcie na stoliku. Ten facet nigdy nie trudził się artykułowaniem tak banalnych zdań jak „obiad będzie później", oj nie. On był raczej z tych, którzy mówią banalne rzeczy, a gdy uwaga i samokontrola słuchacza obniża się do wymaganego poziomu, zarzucają jakimś nieprzyjemnym tematem, wprawiając tym samym potencjalnego rozmówcę w zupełne osłupienie. – Sakura oczywiście zaprosiła Hinatę, ale koniec końców moja kuzynka nie zaszczyci nas swą obecnością. – Bingo.

Uzumaki znał kolegę nie od dziś, toteż spodziewał się czegoś w tym guście i udało mu się zachować kamienną twarz.

- Szkoda. Nawał pracy w kwiaciarni? – Zapytał, siląc się na uprzejmość. Nie był jakoś specjalnie uprzedzony do tej utalentowanej kunoichi, ale powoli zaczynały go irytować niezbyt subtelne podchody organizowane przez wszystkich wkoło, mające na celu zeswatanie go z Hyuugą.

- Nie.

- Cóż zatem? – No, to go nieco zdziwiło. Hinata była w nim od lat beznadziejnie zakochana i ciężko mu przyszło wyobrażenie sobie sytuacji, w której ta dobrowolnie zrezygnowałaby z możliwości spotkania się z Szóstym Hokage.

- Odradziłem jej tę wizytę. Nie mów mi tylko, że nagle zrobiło ci się z tego powodu przykro? – Sarkastyczny głos, zdolny ciąć szkło. Neji, który nie nakłaniałby go do spotykania się z jego młodszą kuzynką? Naruto starał się jakoś odnaleźć w zaistniałej sytuacji, ale to wszystko miało coraz mniej sensu.

- Neji… to nie tak, ja… już ci mówiłem, że nie lubię jej w ten sposób. Hinata po prostu… nie jest w moim typie, tak sądzę. – Wyjąkał Uzumaki, wciąż przyszpilony czujnym spojrzeniem drugiego mężczyzny. Bardzo nie lubił rozmawiać o uczuciach w ogóle i miłości w szczególe. Zazwyczaj prowadziło to do nieciekawych konkluzji i w efekcie był potem chory przez tydzień.

_Twój argument to inwalida. Naprawdę myślisz, że on da się nabrać na to całe „ona nie jest w moim typie"?_

_Racz się przymknąć. Po pierwsze, gdyby Neji sądził, że z moim argumentem jest coś nie tak, to by mi o tym powiedział, a poza tym, ja naprawdę nie wiem jaki jest mój typ._ – No tak, do pełni szczęścia brakowało mu jedynie wtrącającego się w jego życie prywatne Kyuubiego.

_Nie mógłby ci o tym powiedzieć z powodu dysproporcji społecznej jaka jest między wami. Szeregowy ninja nie może ot tak ustawiać do pionu Hokage – ja mogę, dlatego łaskawie cię informuję, że nie nabrałbyś nawet pięciolatka. Poza tym_ - ciągnął rzeczowym tonem Kurama, ani na chwilę nie zmniejszając stężenia jadu w głosie – _Hyuuga poza oczywistą inteligencją, ma dodatkowo Byakugan i jeżeli naprawdę sądzisz, że tak łatwo go zwiedziesz, to jesteś nie tyle głupi, co po prostu niedorozwinięty. Zaś jeśli chodzi o to jaki jest twój typ, pozwól, że cię oświecę… wysoki, czarne włosy, niezdrowa fascynacja łuskami, antagonista, definitywnie nie kobieta._

_Niespecjalnie interesują mnie ukryte funkcje Białych Oczu._ – Naruto coraz mniej się to wszystko podobało. Niepodważalnym i wyjątkowo niedogodnym dla niego faktem było, iż Dziewięcioogoniasty wiedział o nim absolutnie wszystko, ale już cholernie wkurzający był sposób w jaki tę wiedzę wykorzystywał. Były bowiem pewne drobne szczegóły z jego życia, która starał się na siłę przeinaczać, aby uniknąć szykanowania i publicznego linczu, który niewątpliwie nastąpiłyby, gdyby tylko owe informacje ujrzały światło dzienne.

_Białych może i nie, ale nie wmówisz mi, że nigdy nie zgłębiałeś dokładnie pewnego Kekkei Genkai…_

_Skończ._ – O dziwo Lis usłuchał, a w umyśle Naruto pozostał jedynie niewyraźny powidok jego szyderczego uśmiechu. Uzumaki może i nie wiedział jakie były intencje Kuramy, ale jego cel był aż nazbyt oczywisty – Lisi Demon chciał, aby jego kompan wreszcie zaakceptował swoją małą obsesję i przeszedł nad tym do porządku dziennego.

- Nie jest w twoim typie… - powtórzył za nim Neji i dopiero to sprowadziło blondyna na ziemię. Byłby na śmierć zapomniał o obecności drugiego shinobi, sprzeczki z Kyuubim były cokolwiek absorbujące. – Kto zatem jest w twoim typie?

- Cóż, myślę, że po prostu to jeszcze nie jest właściwy czas na tego typu rzeczy. – Hokage postarał się aby głos mu nie zadrżał, a całość zabrzmiała lekko, ot błaha uwaga rzucona w eter. Oczy Hyuugi momentalnie rozszerzyły się.

- Kłamstwo. Zrób mi tę uprzejmość i nie próbuj mnie zwodzić. Możesz urabiać moją żonę, wmawiać jej, że jesteś zbyt zapracowany, aby przejmować się wyższymi uczuciami, ale ja się na to nie nabiorę. – Twarz Neji'ego była w tym momencie niczym porcelanowa maska, nie wyrażała absolutnie nic. – Prawda jest taka, że ja WIEM jaki jest twój typ, ale przez wzgląd na zdrowie psychiczne nas wszystkich zachowam te informacje dla siebie.

- Ty… - Uzumaki był w stanie ciężkiego szoku. Czyżby za pomocą Byakugana można było ustalić orientację potencjalnego rozmówcy i nikt go o tym nie poinformował? Nie, to chyba nie to. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że los go nienawidził i z każdą kolejną godziną jedynie utwierdzał się w tym przekonaniu. Owszem, miał cholerną obsesję na punkcie swojego eks-przyjaciela. To nie tak, że o tym nie wiedział, on po prostu wolał się z tym nie afiszować. – Skąd wiesz? – Dzisiejszego dnia nie miał nawet siły na przygotowanie jakiejś konkretnej defensywy lub odpowiednio miażdżącej repliki, więc po prostu odsłonił karty. Cóż, prawdopodobnie właśnie to było celem siedzącego naprzeciw niego mężczyzny i ten teraz to skrzętnie wykorzysta.

- Odkąd to ja starałem się cię zachęcić do pogłębienia relacji z moją kuzynką, Naruto-san? Nie tylko nie byłeś nią w żaden sposób zainteresowany, ale też nie zabiegałeś o względy żadnej innej przedstawicielki płci pięknej z Konohy. Wtedy może i byłem skłonny uwierzyć w całą tą gadkę-szmatkę o zapracowaniu i niewłaściwym czasie, aż do ostatniej nocy, kiedy to rozmawiałem na twój temat z moją żoną. Reasumując, wiem już czym konkretnie jest twój „brak czasu i chęci". Jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie, to jesteś po prostu szalony. – Białe oczy kolegi świdrowały Uzumakiego, który niewątpliwie spłonąłby wyjątkowo efektownym rumieńcem, gdyby tylko nie był tak wyczerpany. Potarł skronie starając się zebrać myśli i westchnął przeciągle.

- Brawo, Hyuuga, punkt dla ciebie. Czego teraz ode mnie oczekujesz? Zapewne powinienem zrezygnować z mojego stanowiska i opuścić wioskę, żeby nikogo nie demoralizować? – Ton blondyna był chłodny, pobrzmiewała w nim rezygnacja i niechęć do wszystkich i wszystkiego.

- Naruto-san. – Głos Neji'ego był jakby łagodniejszy niż chwilę wcześniej, a może było to tylko swojego rodzaju złudzenie. Przestał krytycznie wpatrywać się w swojego rozmówcę, zamiast tego przeniósł wzrok na pobliskie okno, a rysy jego twarzy nieco się rozluźniły. – Nie potępiam cię w żaden sposób.

Uzumaki poderwał głowę i otworzył szeroko oczy. Hyuuga był chyba ostatnią osobą, u której szukałby akceptacji i zrozumienia – jednak najwyraźniej był to kolejny raz, gdy pomylił się w czyjejś ocenie. Kiedy dla drugiego mężczyzny stało się jasne, że Hokage ciągle czeka, aż jego rozmówca podejmie wątek, kontynuował niczym niezrażony.

- Twoja… orientacja – obaj skrzywili się wyraźnie na to słowo. Naruto był zagorzałym przeciwnikiem używania tego słowa, a za gorsze od niego uważał jedynie „geja" i „homoseksualistę" – jest całkowicie twoją sprawą i nie ma to nic wspólnego z twoim stanowiskiem. I, uwierz, wolałbym pozostać w błogiej nieświadomości i wciąż podejmować optymistyczne próby zachęcenia cię do Hinaty, ale nie chcę zniszczyć życia żadnemu z was. Pozwól, że nakreślę ci jak wygląda teraz cała sytuacja, dobrze?

Uzumaki jedynie skinął głową i przełknął bezgłośnie ślinę. Jeśli kolega przejrzał go z taką łatwością i znajomością ledwie strzępków całej historii, był szalenie ciekaw, co jeszcze zauważył, a co Naruto umknęło, gdy nurzał się w swoich własnych problemach.

- Moja kuzynka świata poza tobą nie widzi odkąd skończyliśmy Akademię. Nie przeszkadza jej w ogóle twój brak zainteresowania jej osobą, bo jest przekonana, że prędzej czy później cię do siebie zachęci. W dodatku, wszyscy inni starają się popchnąć was w swoją stronę z nadzieją, że zapałasz do niej jakimiś gwałtownymi, głęboko skrywanymi uczuciami. Z wiadomych powodów poddam to w wątpliwość… Ty z kolei jesteś wrakiem człowieka i już prawie nie przypominasz radosnego i pełnego entuzjazmu chłopaka jakim byłeś kiedyś. Do niedawna myślałem błędnie, że jest to spowodowane wojną shinobi, obowiązkami Hokage i po trosze brakiem osoby do kochania… choć jak się okazuje, z tym ostatnim poniekąd miałem rację. Naruto-san, wypalasz się. Tkwisz głęboko w przeszłości, chociaż cała ta sytuacja jest surrealistyczna i absolutnie nie ma racji bytu. – Hokage spojrzał na niego twardo, więc szybko skorygował. – Powiedziałbym tak samo, niezależnie od tożsamości owego, ee… obiektu uczuć. On zdradził nas wszystkich i odszedł bez słowa ponad piętnaście lat temu, jestem pewien, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Równie dobrze może być już trupem od przeszło dekady, a ty nie masz o tym jakiegokolwiek pojęcia. Do tego wszystkiego dochodzi jeszcze moja żona, która zamartwia się o wszystko i, wnioskując z tego, co mówiła, obwinia siebie o to, że ty wciąż tak bardzo przejmujesz się przeszłością. – Neji zamilkł i popatrzył na drugiego mężczyznę z czymś, co mógł zauważyć tylko dobrze wprawiony obserwator, ale co prawie na pewno było współczuciem.

- Neji, ja to wszystko wiem… - szepnął Naruto, tracąc cały swój autorytet. Nie było już potężnego shinobi, Jinchuuriki, głowy Konohy, został tylko słaby, głęboko skrzywdzony mężczyzna z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach i trzęsącymi się ramionami. Po chwili poczuł jak obca dłoń delikatnie klepie go po plecach. Jego towarzysz nie zareagował w żaden inny sposób, gdyż doskonale wiedział, że żaden facet nie lubi okazywać swoich słabości i szanował to.

- Zatem zrób z tym coś – powiedział mocnym, pewnym głosem, jakby chcąc użyczyć trochę wewnętrznej siły załamanemu blondynowi. – Wszyscy wiemy, że wyjątkowo ciężko idzie ci odpuszczanie sobie czegokolwiek, ale… Jesteś wciąż młody i silny, pozbieraj swoje życie i rusz do przodu. Nie musisz próbować budować niczego z Hinatą, zawsze możesz znaleźć sobie inną kobietę lub, um… mężczyznę, albo po prostu spróbować odnaleźć przyjemność w czymś innym. Dlaczego nie wybierzesz się do Suny?

- Ja… - Naruto odzyskał zdolność mowy, ale mimo to nie był jeszcze w stanie spojrzeć koledze w oczy. Kto by pomyślał, TEN Hyuuga pocieszający Szóstego Hokage i przeprowadzający z nim męską rozmowę? Na pewnie nie on. Zdecydował się powiedzieć Neji'emu prawdę, co objawiło się uroczym, buraczkowym kolorem na jego policzkach. – Gaara już od dawna mnie zapraszał, napomykał coś o chęci skopania mi tyłka w uczciwej walce i tak dalej, ale ja zawsze… Nie chciałem opuszczać Konohy, chciałem tu być, aby w razie czego móc upewnić się… - Nie dokończył, bo i nie było takiej potrzeby.

- W takim razie proponuję, żebyś jeszcze dziś napisał list do Kazekage, że chętnie skorzystasz z zaproszenia. Jeżeli nie chcesz tam jechać sam, możesz zabrać ze sobą Sida. – Uśmiechnął się, a Naruto, który w końcu odsłonił twarz, wyprostował się i spojrzał na niego, odwzajemnił ten gest. Lub przynajmniej próbował odwzajemnić.

- Neji? – Zaczął nieśmiało, ale już po chwili szczerzył się szeroko. – Kto by pomyślał, że będziemy tak siedzieli i przeprowadzali męską rozmowę, popijając herbatkę jak dwie plotkujące baby.

- W rzeczy samej, Naruto, w rzeczy samej… - Hyuuga wciąż delikatnie się uśmiechał, ale gdy tylko zobaczył progres w zachowaniu kolegi, zabrał rękę z jego pleców, uznawszy, że kryzys został zażegnany. – Och, jeszcze jedna sprawa… choć to bardziej sugestia.

- Dawaj.

- Nie myślałeś o tym, aby powiedzieć Sakurze prawdę o waszym koledze z byłej drużyny?

- Eee… - Naruto uciekł wzrokiem, uznając, że kubek po herbacie jest szalenie fascynującym widokiem i należy go bezzwłocznie skontemplować. – Zastanawiałem się nad tym raz czy dwa. Ale, sam wiesz... Za dzieciaka ona była zakochana w nim, a ja w niej. Nie sądzisz, że po tym wszystkim taka informacja mogłaby poważnie zaburzyć jej światopogląd? – Chcąc nie chcąc, Uzumaki zachichotał wyobrażając sobie minę Sakurki po usłyszeniu jego rewelacji.

- Oczywiście, że o tym wiedziałem. Gwoli ścisłości, wiedział o tym każdy mieszkaniec Wioski Liścia. No, może poza Kakashim, który jest tak zdeprawowany przez „Icha Icha Paradise", że jego nic nie rusza. – Neji zaśmiał się do swoich wspomnień. Wtedy zdawało im się, że mają przeogromne problemy i borykają się z całym światem, ale teraz każdy z nim skrycie marzył o powrocie do tamtych szczęśliwych i słonecznych dni. – Tak tylko pomyślałem, że może trochę by jej ulżyło. Ale faktycznie lepiej nie ryzykować aż tak. Koniec końców, medyczka mordująca Szóstego Hokage w jej własnym, prywatnym domu, raczej nie wpłynęłaby korzystnie na opinię wioski.

- Dajże spokój, Zboczony Pustelnik chciał mnie zamordować więcej niż raz i do tej pory mu się to nie udało! Chociaż w sumie to raz uwięził mnie w żołądku ropuchy…

Niestety Neji nie zdążył poznać wstrząsających szczegółów o przekroju anatomicznym płazów, bo do środka wtargnęła Sakura, prosząc obu panów na obiad. Mężczyźni, obawiając się pełni gniewu hiszpańskiej inkwizycji… to znaczy niezadowolenia pani Hyuuga, bo hiszpańskiej inkwizycji nikt się nie spodziewa, posłusznie wstali i, wciąż się zaśmiewając, udali się do jadalni.

Reszta spotkania upłynęła w wyjątkowo przyjemnej atmosferze. Najpierw Naruto zaczął co prawda kręcić nosem nad brakiem jego ulubionej potrawy – zalewajki znanej także jako ramen – ale koleżanka szybko zatkała mu usta kurczakiem z rożna. Hokage uznał, że jest to godny substytut, a nawet wyraził żal, że jego rozpaczliwe talenty kulinarne, a raczej ich brak, nie pozwalają mu na ugotowanie sobie od czasu do czasu jakiegoś bardziej treściwego posiłku. Z kolei gdy Sid usłyszał o planowanej wycieczce do Wioski Piasku, był wniebowzięty i z miejsca zaczął wyciągać z dorosłych szczegółowe informacje na temat Lorda Kazekage i atrakcji turystycznych w Sunie. I właśnie wtedy na Uzumakiego spłynęło oświecenie.

Wyłączył się na chwilę z rozmowy i siedział, przyglądając się rozszczebiotanemu Sidowi, który nic sobie nie robił z próśb i gróźb ojca starającego się wyperswadować mu pomysł molestowania ziemniaków, oraz Sakurze, która już zaczęła wpadać w histerię, najwyraźniej nie wierząc, że Naruto będzie potrafił w sposób odpowiedzialny zająć się jej synem. I właśnie wtedy postanowił, że naprawdę weźmie sobie do serca radę Neji'ego i zerwie z przeszłością. Wydarzenia, które z uporem maniaka rozpamiętywał, miały miejsce przeszło piętnaście lat temu. Starał się już zrobić w tej materii wszystko, co tylko leżało w zasięgu możliwości, a nawet jeszcze więcej, ale jego starania spełzły na niczym. Uznał, że dość już życia zmarnował na bezsensowną pogoń za cieniami z przeszłości – czas najwyższy zacząć żyć tu i teraz. Decyzja ta była dla niego dość spontaniczna, bo podporządkował tej obsesji całe swoje dotychczasowe życie i nie sądził, że przyjdzie kiedyś ten dzień, gdy tak po prostu się podda, ale kiedy tylko ją podjął, poczuł się zaskakująco lekko. Ludzie się zmieniają, to akurat czysta prawda. I jeżeli są osoby, które potrafią bez słowa odrzucić całą przeszłość, wszystko i wszystkich, to on, Naruto, może wyrzucić ze swojego życia tą jedną, konkretną osobę. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i nic sobie nie robiąc z zaskoczonych spojrzeń współbiesiadników, sięgnął do wiązania opaski, którą nosił na czole i zdjął ją. Raz jeszcze przyjrzał się zarysowanemu kawałkowi metalu i pogłaskał delikatnie symbol Wioski Liścia, po czym, wciąż się uśmiechając, schował ją do kieszeni płaszcza.

_Żegnaj, przyjacielu._

Gdy podniósł głowę, ujrzał rozświetlone oblicza państwa Hyuuga. Widać, że byli dumni z podjętej przez niego decyzji i Naruto wiedział, że zamierzają mu skrycie kibicować, aby odnalazł swoje szczęście. Neji mrugnął do niego, po czym skoncentrował uwagę na swoim synu, starając się odwieść go od zapytania o niecodzienne zachowanie blondyna, bo chłopiec już się do tego szykował.

Jakąś godzinę później, gdy Naruto szedł w kierunku Rezydencji Hokage, czuł się o wiele lepiej niż wcześniej. Właściwie, to tak dobrze nie czuł się od tego feralnego dnia piętnaście lat temu. Nawet wtedy, gdy Babcia Tsunade poinformowała go o swoim odejściu na emeryturę i jego nominacji, w kącie duszy czaił się cień.

Nocne niebo przecięła błyskawica i zaczęły spadać duże, ciężkie krople deszczu. Hokage nie był z tego powodu niezadowolony – wręcz przeciwnie, uznał to za wyjątkowo oczyszczające doświadczenie i choć blizny na jego sercu prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie znikną, wyraźnie czuł, że właśnie zamknął za sobą pewien rozdział. Uniósł twarz ku niebu i zwolnił kroku, ciesząc się chwilą, nie zważając na to, że musiał w tym momencie wyglądać jak pomyleniec.

_Proszę, proszę, ktoś tutaj staje się mężczyzną._ – Naruto poznał Kyuubiego na tyle dobrze, że posiadł umiejętność czytania między wierszami i nawet jeżeli pozornie Lis drwił z niego jak zwykle, to coś w barwie jego głosu pozwoliło mężczyźnie sądzić, że demon również był z niego na swój sposób zadowolony.

_Czy ty nigdy, no nie wiem… nie sypiasz? Poza tym, już od dawna jestem w pełni dojrzałym mężczyzną._

_Nie, jeśli już musisz wiedzieć, to nie sypiam, regeneruję energię wtedy, kiedy ty odpoczywasz. A w kwestii twojej rzekomej męskości… Nie wątpię, że cieleśnie jesteś mężczyzną z krwi i kości_ – Naruto poczuł się w tym momencie mile połechtany, choć podświadomie wiedział, że jedna miła rzecz zasłyszana od Kuramy równała się całemu stadu obelg, które następowały później. – _Ale jakoś wątpię, że uszczęśliwisz tym jakąś kobietę. A w kwestii emocji wciąż jesteś w fazie embrionalnej._

_Och, przepraszam, ale nie każdy jest nienawistnym demonem, który wspomnianych emocji nie posiada w ogóle!_

Brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji ze strony Dziewięcioogoniastego zszokował Naruto. Hokage na palcach jednej ręki mógłby wyliczyć sytuacje, gdy Lis poddał ich utyskiwania bez słowa – a należy dodać, że działo się tak jedynie wtedy, gdy ten po prostu stwierdzał, że cała sprzeczka jest głęboko poniżej jego poziomu i kontynuowanie tego jest ujmą dla jego honoru.

_Kurama?_ – Wciąż zero reakcji, ale blondyn wyczuł nagłą zmianę w sposobie krążenia energii w jego ciele. Działo się tak jedynie, gdy Kyuubi był czymś podekscytowany lub wyjątkowo rozgniewany. Czyli generalnie rzecz ujmując, nie zwiastowało to niczego dobrego.

Chwila milczenia przeciągała się, więc mężczyzna uważnie rozejrzał się po okolicy, uznawszy, że najwyraźniej jego kompan musiał zauważyć coś, czego on jeszcze nie dostrzegł. Burza trwała w najlepsze, a zacinający zewsząd deszcz nieco utrudniał dokładne oględziny terenu. Zbliżał się już do Rezydencji Hokage, a o tej porze raczej nie kręciło się tutaj zbyt wielu ludzi. Zwłaszcza przy takiej pogodzie. Wszędzie wokół było stosunkowo ciemno, więc nawet jego zazwyczaj perfekcyjny wzrok nie był w stanie niczego wyłapać. Uzumaki był już gotów stwierdzić, że najwyraźniej była to po prostu jakaś najnowsza forma zapewniania mu rozrywki autorstwa jakże opiekuńczego Kuramy i zupełnie zignorować całą tą niecodzienną sytuację, gdy dostrzegł jakiś kształt nieopodal wejścia do jego siedziby. Nic specjalnego, w zasadzie było to jedynie ledwie dostrzegalne załamanie światła, kawałek ściany nieco ciemniejszy od otoczenia, ale jego umysł natychmiast zdwoił obroty, a w jego żołądku zagnieździł się niepokój. Czyżby jakiś ninja miał do zrelacjonowania bardzo ważną misję i czekał w deszczu na jego powrót? To nie mogło być to, ostatnio nie przydzielał żadnych misji rangi S, ani nawet tych oklejonych plakietką A, a nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić niczego innego aż tak naglącego i wymagającego natychmiastowej interwencji. Coś musiało się stać. Co, do cholery?

_Naruto._ – Ton Lisa był beznamiętny, chłodny i rzeczowy. Hokage zatrzymał się. Jeżeli Kyuubi zwracał się do niego po imieniu, to coś musiało być cholernie nie tak. – _Zanim spytasz, to nie jest żadne ninjutsu, sprawdziłem._

_Co ty pieprzysz?_ – Niecodzienny głos Kuramy w połączeniu z majaczącym przy budynku ciemnym kształtem sprawiły, że blondyn zamarł na moment. Czyżby był w niebezpieczeństwie? Nie było wielu rzeczy, które mogłyby mu poważnie zagrozić, ale…

_Nigdy cię o nic nie prosiłem, Naruto._ – Najwyraźniej cały świat oszalał, stanął na głowie i zapewne za moment wyjątkowo dotkliwie skopie niczego się nie spodziewającego Uzumakiego po twarzy. Kurama go o coś prosił? – _Więc nadszedł teraz czas na moją pierwszą prośbę. Proszę cię, kurwa, rób co chcesz, tylko nie zwariuj._

Hokage zmusił swoje mięśnie do posłuszeństwa i poczłapał w kierunku znajdującego się kilkanaście metrów przed nim budynku. Z każdym krokiem cała ta sytuacja coraz mniej mu się podobała. Zagrożenie, które zmusiło Dziewięcioogoniastego do proszenia o cokolwiek, było z pewnością siłą, z którą należało się liczyć. To, co zobaczył, gdy zbliżył się wystarczająco, wycisnęło mu dech z piersi i sprawiło, że mocno zacisnął zęby.

Tuż przed nim, oparty o ścianę budynku, z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi stał sobie facet. Był wysoki, o ile Naruto dobrze się orientował, ładne kilka centymetrów wyższy od niego i miał kruczoczarne włosy, które teraz ociekały wodą i tylko z tego powodu nie sterczały na wszystkie cztery strony świata. Było coś w sposobie w jaki stał – może jakaś drzemiąca w nim siła, albo brak reakcji na nieprzyjemne warunki atmosferyczne i cokolwiek późnią porę – co pozwalało każdemu wprawionemu obserwatorowi ustalić, że był to shinobi, nawet jeśli Uzumaki nie zauważył żadnej opaski świadczącej o przynależności do konkretnej Wioski. Ubrany był cały na czarno, w coś, co było niecodzienną krzyżówką tradycyjnego japońskiego kimona z dresem – zwyczajne spodnie oraz długa koszula, która jednak nie posiadała guzików i ukazywała fragment dobrze zbudowanej, szerokiej klatki piersiowej przybysza – jednak tego Naruto, który aktualnie wyglądał jakby dostał czymś wyjątkowo ciężkim w głowę, na szczęście nie zauważył, aczkolwiek jego reakcja na ten widok byłaby niewątpliwie interesująca. Był to dziwny strój dla ninja – doświadczeni wojownicy zazwyczaj preferowali ubiór składający się z kieszeni, kieszonek i paru innych schowków, który mogli naszpikować od stóp do głów kunai'ami, shurikenami, zwojami oraz wieloma innymi rzeczami przydatnymi w walce. Szósty Hokage wiedział dobrze, że jeżeli jakiś shinobi nie posiada w swoim stroju przynajmniej trzech widocznych kieszeni, to albo jest obłąkany, albo cholernie groźny – on sam nie nosił żadnych podejrzanej natury przedmiotów przy sobie, bo stawiał raczej na rozwiązania siłowe i swoją niemalże nieskończoną ilość chakry. Jedyną bronią, jaką miał przy sobie tajemniczy ninja, była prosta katana, przypasana u jego boku, co dawało dość dobre pojęcie o poziomie władania bronią białą prezentowanym przez mężczyznę – dość prawdopodobne było także, że znał kilka ciekawych technik związanych ze swoim mieczem. Blondyn wciąż stał w miejscu, a jego nogi były w tym momencie jak najbardziej zen z podłożem – stały się jednością i dosłownie wrosły w ziemię. Ubrany na czarno ninja poruszył się i zrobił krok w kierunku Hokage, po czym zlustrował go uważnym spojrzeniem czarnych oczu, a na jego twarzy wykwitł sardoniczny uśmieszek. Błyskawica przecięła niebo, na moment oświetlając sylwetkę przybysza. Naruto poznałby go nawet na końcu świata.

Sasuke Uchiha.

~oOo~

_Byłeś ty mi bratem  
Czułe słowa twe i uśmiech twój  
Były tym co ukochałem_

_[…]_

_Byłeś ty mi bratem  
Powiedz proszę skąd nienawiść ta  
Tego właśnie chciałeś_


	4. ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI

_**Od autorki:**__ Witam ponownie! Dzisiaj bez przeciągania – zapraszam na nowy rozdział. Mam jedynie taki mały apel. O ile ffnet się nie myli, to opowiadanie to czyta wiele osób – nie jestem typem autora, który postawi ultimatum „Jak nie będzie X komentarzy, to nie będzie rozdziału!" bo moim zdaniem nie taka jest idea publikacji własnych tekstów, ale mimo to z chęcią poznałabym Waszą opinię o tym koromyśle. Także zachęcam, oraz dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, które do tej pory napisaliście ;)_

_Betowała niezastąpiona __**Madame Emerald**__ – THIS AWKWARD MOMENT when your Beta inserts „fap, fap, fap" on the margins…_

_Cytat na dole powinien być Wam znany, informuję tylko, iż jest to cytat. Czuję się jeszcze zobligowana uprzedzić, że w poniższym rozdziale mogą (aczkolwiek nie muszą) wystąpić jakieś błędy logiczne/nieścisłości jeśli chodzi o powiązania z mangą/anime. __**Ahoj!**_

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI**

Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że był prawie środek nocy i nikt niepożądany nie kręcił się przy Rezydencji Hokage, bo sceny, które miały się tu zaraz rozegrać, były iście dantejskie. Gdy Naruto w końcu przypomniał sobie, że oddychanie jest jednak niezbędne do przeżycia i udało mu się ponownie powrócić do rzeczywistości, jego twarz wykrzywił grymas zwierzęcej wściekłości. Oto stało przed nim urzeczywistnienie wszystkich jego problemów – właśnie teraz, kiedy definitywnie postanowił przestać walczyć.

Zanim jego umysł skonsultował z mięśniami, co ma być teraz zrobione, Uzumaki zdążył już się poruszyć i w następnej chwili zęby Uchihy rozdzwoniły się pod wpływem mocnego ciosu w szczękę. Blondyn najwyraźniej zupełnie stracił nad sobą panowanie, wpadł w amok, a jego zazwyczaj błękitne oczy płonęły teraz wewnętrznym ogniem i czuł buzującą pod skórą niespożytkowaną energię. Sasuke pierwszy cios przyjął ze stoickim spokojem – może po prostu się go nie spodziewał, a może uznał to za pewnego rodzaju pokutę – ale gdy tylko dostrzegł ponownie mknącą ku niemu pięść rywala, z zadziwiającą szybkością złapał jego nadgarstki, nie przestając się maniakalnie uśmiechać. Niestety, szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że nie rozwiązało to problemu nagłego wybuchu agresji blondyna, a jedynie podsyciło jego wściekłość, bo poczuł silne kopnięcie w goleń. Warknął cicho i obrócił się, ciągnąc za sobą drugiego mężczyznę w taki sposób, że nadpobudliwy Hokage został zakleszczony między jego torsem, a ścianą budynku.

- Witaj, Lordzie Hokage. – Jego ton był zimny i jakby podszyty kpiną, co ostro kontrastowało z treścią przekazu. Przez lata szlifował swoje umiejętności retoryczne i do perfekcji opanował sztukę lżenia kogoś samym tonem głosu oraz postawą ciała. Oczywiście, nie dając owej osobie żadnego konkretnego powodu do wyzwania go na pojedynek.

- Sasuke! – Naruto dyszał wściekle, a w jego oczach powoli zaczynały z powrotem błyszczeć inteligencja i zrozumienie. – Puszczaj, draniu!

- Pozwól, że z obawy o moją kondycję psychofizyczną nie usłucham rozkazu. Nie ufam twoim stalowym nerwom. – Oddech bruneta drażnił rozpalone oblicze Uzumakiego.

Hokage szarpał się jeszcze przez chwilę, chcąc się uwolnić z uścisku przeciwnika, ale nie był w stanie. Była to rzecz niespotykana, bo z pomocą Kyuubiego powinien być w stanie pokonać każdego w kategorii czystej siły fizycznej, ale jak to się mówi – nosił wilk razy kilka, ponieśli i wilka. Koniec końców, jedynie sapnął zrezygnowany, z twarzą zaczerwienioną z wściekłości i rozluźnił mięśnie, mając płonną nadzieję, że cholerny Uchiha go puści, bo cała sytuacja była dla niego wyjątkowo niekomfortowa. To już nawet nie chodziło o to, że przywódca Konohy został ot tak obezwładniony przez kogoś o randze ledwie genina i przyciśnięty do chłodnego muru, ale raczej o to, że owy shinobi napierał na niego całym ciałem. Gdy ktoś, komu się poświęciło piętnaście lat z życiorysu i w dodatku skrycie się go pragnęło przez cały ten czas, przyciska cię do ściany nic sobie nie robiąc z twojego oporu, do głosu dość łatwo może dojść coś, co na pewno nie jest rozsądkiem.

- Wróciłeś. – Zauważył jakże odkrywczo wciąż niespokojny Naruto. – Co takiego się wydarzyło w twoim życiu, że wielki i potężny dziedzic klanu Uchiha zdecydował się na powrót do Konohy? Jakieś niespełnione marzenia z przeszłości? – Zapytał napastliwie. Było tyle rzeczy, które chciał wykrzyczeć stojącemu przed nim mężczyźnie prosto w twarz, że nie wiedział nawet od czego powinien zacząć.

- Ja nie mam marzeń. – Czarne oczy krytycznie przyglądały się twarzy Uzumakiego, który wewnętrznie spalał się pod wpływem tego spojrzenia. – Na potrzeby tej konwersacji załóżmy, że mam pewien cel do osiągnięcia luźno powiązany z Wioską Liścia.

- Ach, tak? Cel? – wypluł Naruto, który był coraz bardziej pewien, że wyciągnięcie z Sasuke czegokolwiek sensownego będzie nie lada wyzwaniem. Jak on śmiał ot tak znikać sobie z jego życia na piętnaście lat, mówić te wszystkie rzeczy o byciu nic niewartym śmieciem i niegodnym przeciwnikiem, a potem najzwyczajniej w świecie wracać tutaj i patrzeć mu w oczy.

- Owszem i obawiam się, że w tym celu muszę skonsultować się z tobą, Lordzie Hokage. – Raz jeszcze pobieżnie przyjrzał się Naruto, po czym uwolnił jego nadgarstki i cofnął się lekko, dochodząc do wniosku, że blondyn już się opanował.

Uzumaki po raz kolejny tej nocy poczuł się jakby ktoś wymierzył mu siarczysty policzek. Nie wiedział skąd i dlaczego, ale wypełniało go przekonanie, że jeśli kiedyś w alternatywnej rzeczywistości drogi jego i Sasuke się skrzyżują, wciąż będzie umiał patrzeć pod jego maski – uważał to za coś podobnego do jazdy na rowerze, coś, czego się nigdy nie zapomina. Och, jakże się pomylił. Twarz jego rywala była zimna i nie wyrażała absolutnie niczego, jeśli nie liczyć sztucznego, drwiącego uśmieszku, który zdawał się być na stałe przylutowany do jego gęby. Spodziewałby się wszystkiego – szyderczego śmiechu, obelg, kolejnej epickiej walki, zderzenia Rasengan z Chidori, cholera, już nawet wybuch namiętności byłby jego zdaniem bardziej prawdopodobny niż _to_.

Uchiha stał sztywno i cała jego sylwetka wskazywała jasno i wyraźnie, że Hokage jest jego wrogiem – ani razu nie odwrócił się do niego plecami i wciąż czujnie obserwował wszystkie jego ruchy, gotów zaatakować w każdej chwili – nie było w tym ani śladu zaufania i ich dawnej zażyłości. W dodatku ten zimny ton i tytułowanie go „Lordzie" – żadnej przyjaźni, żadnej nienawiści, jedynie lodowata, wszechogarniająca obojętność.

Naruto zamknął oczy i wyprostował się. Skoro Sasuke chciał udawać, że między nimi nigdy nic nie było, on nie będzie znowu od niego gorszy i sprosta wyzwaniu.

- Nie wiem, jakiż to tym razem masz szczytny cel, Uchiha, ale z jego realizacją może być niemały problem. – Udało mu się nie zająknąć i płynnie wszedł w rolę przywódcy Wioski Liścia. Wciąż jednak nie był gotowy na otworzenie oczu. Nie chciał widzieć tej obojętności na twarzy byłego przyjaciela. – Jakby na to nie patrzeć, oficjalnie jesteś teraz międzynarodowym przestępcą, poszukiwanym ninja, za twoją głowę wyznaczono nagrodę, a z tego co mi wiadomo, masz również jakieś niejasne powiązania z Akatsuki…

- Zapomniałeś jeszcze o tym, że zdradziłem Wioskę Liścia mordując Danzo, ale reszta się zgadza. – Sprecyzował brunet rzeczowym tonem. – Ale wiem też, że mimo iż figuruję na liście poszukiwanych ninja, nie zostałem oznaczony jako shinobi, którego należy za wszelką cenę zabić i teoretycznie mogę jeszcze powrócić jako obywatel Konohagakure.

- Mylisz się. – Hokage w końcu otworzył oczy i spojrzał nieprzyjaźnie na stojącego przed nim wojownika. Jego tęczówki odzyskały kolor błękitnego, czystego nieba i nie było w nich widać żadnych emocji. – Po twoim ataku na Killera Bee, Raikage wymusił na Radzie dołączenie cię do listy przestępców bezwzględnie skazanych na śmierć.

Oczy Sasuke nieznacznie się rozszerzyły, lecz nie wyglądał na zbyt przejętego tym faktem. Doskonale wiedział, że niezależnie od jego mrocznej przeszłości, Szósty Hokage obejmie go swoją protekcją i uchroni przed katowskim mieczem i zdawał się wykorzystywać tę wiedzę jak tylko mógł.

- Zatem wybacz moje niedopatrzenie. Co w związku z tym? – Spojrzał na blondyna wyzywająco.

Jego rozmówca jedynie przymrużył oczy, ale nic nie powiedział. Jako jeden z pięciu Kage powinien wykazać się chociaż śladową ilością odpowiedzialności i zabić go tu i teraz – najlepiej własnoręcznie, co w sumie nie kolidowało zbytnio z jego prywatnymi pragnieniami – ale po prostu nie był w stanie. W tamtej chwili nienawidził się za okazaną słabość, ale miał nieprzyjemne przeczucie, że Sasuke nie przyszedłby tu bez uprzedniego przygotowania się na taką ewentualność.

- Zastanawia mnie, dlaczego straże wpuściły cię do Wioski. – Nie, żeby Naruto właśnie insynuował, jakoby Uchiha nie należał już do Konohy, ależ skąd.

- Ośmielę się stwierdzić, że mnie nie zauważyli. Najwyraźniej po prostu nie potrafią patrzeć. – Sasuke zgrabnie odbił piłeczkę. Hokage nie wątpił, że ninja jego kalibru potrafił bez większego problemu przemknąć niezauważony obok nie-tak-znowu-wyszkolonych strażników, ale wypominanie tego w takim momencie bardzo poważnie godziło w kompetencje Naruto.

Uzumaki zacisnął pięści aż pobielały mu knykcie, ale udało mu się zachować niewzruszony wyraz twarzy. Oto wreszcie nastąpiło to, na co tak czekał – w mroku nocy, przemoczeni od stóp do głów, stali naprzeciwko siebie. Już nie przyjaciele, nawet nie rywale – Hokage i oficjalnie skazany na śmierć nukenin. Wszystko to, co ich kiedyś łączyło, zostało rozmyte przez czas. Naruto wrócił wspomnieniami do tych radosnych i słonecznych dni, gdy zwykł nazywać Sasuke przyjacielem. Te obrazy, choć wyblakłe, przetrwały w jego pamięci. Roześmiane buzie, bijatyki na polu treningowym, wspólne przesiadywanie na mostku i wgapianie się w płynącą rzekę, dzielenie się przeżyciami i pragnieniami, chęć zawojowania świata. Teraz wydawało się to tak odległe i irracjonalne, jakby wydarzyło się w innym świecie – w świecie, w którym ludzie potrafią siebie kochać, nie ma wojen, bólu i zdrady, a najlepsi przyjaciele nie wbijają sobie sztyletów w plecy, gdy tylko ten drugi się odwróci.

- Powinienem cię zabić bez chwili wahania. – Zdanie to zawisło między nimi, wraz z resztą niewypowiedzianych słów, które nigdy nie padły oraz całym stosem niedomówień. Na to wypowiedziane drżącym głosem oświadczenie, Sasuke jedynie przekrzywił głowę, jakby chcąc przyjrzeć się drugiemu mężczyźnie pod innym kątem. Naruto westchnął zrezygnowany, a jego sylwetka zaczęła się nieznacznie trząść. Sytuacja była patowa, żadne wyjście nie było dobre. Skazać na śmierć najdroższą jego sercu osobę, czy darować mu życie, tym samym zupełnie ignorując obowiązki powiązane z zajmowanym przezeń stanowiskiem, o którym marzył odkąd sięgał pamięcią? To nie był wybór.

_Wszakże istnieje jeszcze trzecia opcja. Zawsze możesz po prostu zawlec go na górę, przycisnąć do najbliższej płaskiej powierzchni i dać upust swojej frustracji._ – A, właśnie. Uzumakiemu jakoś wyleciało z głowy, że zawsze może liczyć na pomocnego Kuramę i jego dobre rady. Nie wiedzieć czemu, w miarę upływu lat nabierał pewności, że jeżeli Lis w ogóle posiada jakikolwiek kodeks moralny, to musi on być mocno rozchwiany. – _Potem możesz zwyczajnie na stałe zainstalować go w twoich prywatnych pokojach i już stamtąd nie wypuszczać – i wszyscy będą szczęśliwi._

_Czasami jak tak ciebie posłucham, to nie mogę się nadziwić, że hasałeś sobie radośnie po świecie przez tyle lat i nikt cię jeszcze nie wykastrował. Nie pomagasz._ – Mimo jego słów, opcja zaproponowana przez Kyuubiego była chyba najlepszą alternatywą. Nie, żeby Naruto kiedykolwiek zamierzał zrobić coś takiego, ale zawsze warto mieć marzenia.

- W takim razie, może mi powiesz, co tak nagle skłoniło cię do powrotu do miasteczka? – Zapytał zamiast tego, decydując się nieco odroczyć w czasie moment, w którym będzie musiał podjąć jakąś konkretną decyzję.

- Oficjalnie wciąż mam jedynie rangę genina. Chciałbym teraz podjąć pracę jako najemnik i odpłatnie wykonywać misje, których z jakichś przyczyn nie chcą, lub nie mogą podjąć się mieszkańcy Wioski Dźwięku, ale już nie raz zarzucono mi brak wystarczających kompetencji – ciągnął spokojnym głosem Sasuke, zupełnie ignorując fakt, że Naruto bardzo chciał wydrapać mu oczy w momencie, gdy ten wspomniał o Otogakure. – Do co ciekawszych misji wymagana jest przynajmniej ranga chuunina lub jonina. Wziąwszy pod uwagę fakt, że jestem sklasyfikowany jako shinobi Wioski Liścia, postanowiłem przybyć tutaj i zdać egzamin, który upoważniłby mnie do rangi Elitarnego Ninja.

Gdy do Hokage dotarło znaczenie jego słów, poczuł się tak jakby jego serce na moment stanęło. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że był żałosny, ale miał cichutką nadzieję, iż powrót Uchihy do Konohy był w jakiś sposób powiązany z jego skromną osobą. Jednak pomylił się po raz kolejny – egzamin na jonina był specyficzny, a sam tytuł przyznawany uznaniowo przez głowę Wioski. I, jak się okazało, fakt, że właśnie on piastuje to stanowisko był jedynym powodem, dla którego Sasuke marnował czas na rozmowę z nim.

- Zatem tak się sprawy mają… - wyszeptał, wciąż nie dowierzając z oczami rozszerzonymi z zaskoczenia. – Obawiam się, że jestem zmuszony odmówić. Obaj cholernie dobrze wiemy, że nie zabiję cię, a przynajmniej nie w takich okolicznościach, ale nie mogę też pozwolić, aby wiadomość o twoim powrocie ujrzała światło dzienne. Wróć tam skąd przyszedłeś i nie pokazuj się tu więcej. – Bolało go serce, gdy to mówił, ale był świadom, że jednostronna relacja nie miała racji bytu. Sasuke najwyraźniej faktycznie zrobił to o czym wspomniał w Dolinie Końca i zerwał wszystkie powiązania z przeszłością, tym samym wypierając się Naruto i tego, co ich niegdyś łączyło. Teraz nadeszła kolej na Uzumakiego.

- Chyba nie wyraziłem się wystarczająco jasno. – Sasuke uśmiechnął się groźnie, drapieżnie odsłaniając przy tym koniuszki zębów. Uśmiech ten bardzo nie spodobał się Hokage z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, zwiastował całe stado kłopotów, poprzedzanych przez problemy i poganianych przez krwawe bijatyki. Po drugie, na ten widok niemalże pociekła mu ślinka i uważał, że zasługuje na jakiś order albo medal upamiętniający jego opanowanie, bo nie rzucił się na drugiego mężczyznę tu i teraz. Obojętne w jakim celu. – Pojmuję, dlaczego mój powrót do Konohy będzie dla ciebie niedogodnością, ale jestem przekonany, że gdybym, oczywiście przypadkiem, zająknął się przed Radą na temat prawdziwych powodów masakry mojego klanu, byłoby to dla ciebie jeszcze gorsze. Reasumując, sądzę, że jednak zostanę dopuszczony do egzaminu, który oczywiście zdam.

Słysząc to, Naruto nieomalże się zapowietrzył. Ten dupek właśnie zaprezentował szantaż w najczystszej formie. Zawsze miał pewne skłonności do dominacji, przez co wielokrotnie kończył ze skopanym tyłkiem za dzieciaka, ale to już była przesada. Sasuke był geniuszem, a podstawowy problem z geniuszami jest taki, że próby wyperswadowania im czegoś są z góry skazane na porażkę, bo mają opracowany kompletny plan działania uwzględniający każdą sytuację. W telegraficznym skrócie – Uchiha jak zwykle miał rację i Hokage miał związane ręce.

- Ty…

- Och, zdecydowanie ja – wtrącił Sasuke z miną człowieka, który doskonale wie, że jest na wygranej pozycji.

Naruto założył ręce na piersi i wyprostował się na całą swą, w gruncie rzeczy mało imponującą, wysokość. Jeszcze nigdy aż tak bardzo nie żałował, że nie jest wyższy od swojego rywala. Przez jedną, absurdalną chwilę zdawało mu się, że obraz, który miał przed oczami za moment pęknie, a brunet uśmiechnie się dziko, nazwie go „młotkiem" i wszystko będzie tak jak przed piętnastoma laty. Jednak rzeczywistość jest brutalna, o czym przekonał się po raz kolejny, bo nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

- W takim razie chyba powinienem bezzwłocznie zacząć sporządzać protokoły. – Głos Hokage był bardzo sztywny i oficjalny, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to w równoczesnym ociekaniu sarkazmem i kpiną. Uchiha nie zareagował na zaczepkę, jedynie uśmiechnął się drwiąco, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że jest ponad to.

- Cieszę się, że się zrozumieliśmy. Na czym będzie polegał mój egzamin?

- Nie potrafię jeszcze powiedzieć. Egzaminy na Elitarnego Ninja są wyjątkowe i sam Hokage ustala szereg zadań, które kandydat musi w wyznaczonym czasie wykonać. Muszę się dobrze zastanowić nad odpowiednią formą egzaminu. – Sasuke może sobie być geniuszem, ale to Naruto ma wyższe stanowisko i, niech go piekło pochłonie, nie da się zastraszać we własnej wiosce.

- Cokolwiek by to nie było, zdam. – Odparł wyższy mężczyzna takim tonem jakby mówił o pogodzie. W tym momencie Uzumaki coś sobie postanowił. Otóż zrobi co w jego mocy, aby drań nie zdał tego, ani żadnego innego egzaminu. Jego ewentualne pozostanie w wiosce byłoby skutkiem pożądanym, aczkolwiek nie niezbędnym. Tym razem nie będzie mu niczego ułatwiał. – Będę czekał na informację. – Sasuke sztywno skinął głową w ramach pożegnania, po czym szybko wykonał jakąś pieczęć i rozpłynął się w ciemności, pozostawiając Naruto samego.

~oOo~

_Osoby łamiące prawo są śmieciami. Jednakże osoby, które zostawiają przyjaciół są gorsze od śmieci._


	5. ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY

_**Od autorki:**__ Rozdział ten ma specjalną dedykację, więc przyklejam mu nalepkę „Dla __**niki0645**__" *po chwili marszczy czoło, bierze CZERWONEGO JAK KREW markera, skreśla te okropnie wyglądające cyferki i poprawia pierwszą literkę, po czym spogląda dumnie na nową, ładniejszą dedykację - „Dla __**Niki**__"* - Za nasze pierdu-pierdu rozmowy, dyskusje o polskiej gramatyce, która jest sprzedajną dziwką, tolerancję mojego zboczenia i napadów słowotoku oraz wszystkie komentarze jakie napisałaś pod tym odpowiadaniem i wsparcie jakiego mi udzieliłaś ;D Rozdział jest taki jak zwykle (czyt. **ujowy), ale może jakimś cudem Ci się spodoba._

_Betowała __**Madame Emerald**__, czyli krótka historia o Becie, która miała swoją autorkę ;*Stokrotnie dziękuję za uporanie się z tym „dzieUem" i ogólnie poprawienie jakości tekstu._

_**Fragmenty piosenek wykorzystane w rozdziale czwartym:**__  
„I see fire" – Ed Sheeran_

_Jakiejś porywającej akcji to u mnie ze świecą szukać, ale niniejszym ogłaszam, że coś akcjo-podobnego pojawi się w następnym rozdziale. Chciałabym jeszcze nadmienić, że to NIE JEST kolejny rozdział, w którym nie ma nic poza przemyśleniami Naruciaka, więc nie obawiajcie się. Pozostaje mi jedynie poprosić, abyście nie dissowali za bardzo (a jeśli jesteście na tyle szaleni/szalone(?) to możecie nawet skomentować, wiecie?) i zaprosić na najnowszy rozdział. __**Ahoj!**_

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY**

Następne kilka dni młody Hokage zniósł niewyobrażalnie ciężko. Miał niejasne przeczucie, że wszystko sprzysięgło się przeciwko niemu, a wszechświat za wszelką cenę zapragnął uczynić jego życie jeszcze bardziej gównianym – nie żeby to było takie znowu łatwe. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, poprzeczka była ustawiona wysoko, za co ukłony można skierować głównie w stronę Kuramy. Lis uznał całą sytuację za pierwszorzędną komedię i naigrywał się z Naruto przy każdej dogodnej okazji, ale był to jedynie wierzchołek góry lodowej.

O powrocie Sasuke Uchihy do Konohy wiedziało niewiele osób – jedynie członkowie Rady i sam Hokage – ale ilość ta była absolutnie wystarczająca, aby powstało niemałe zamieszanie. Naruto spędził trzy doby, szukając jakiejś luki w przepisach, czegokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby mu na odstąpienie od wyroku wydanego na zbiegłego shinobi. Problem byłby zdecydowanie mniejszy, gdyby tamten chciał jedynie powrócić do Wioski Liścia i wieść tu spokojne życie – wtedy całą sprawę można by dyskretnie zamieść pod dywan, a Radę utrzymać w stanie błogiej nieświadomości. Inaczej to wszystko wyglądało, gdy przychodziło do egzaminu na jonina, którego Sasuke kategorycznie zażądał, bo takie kwestie zawsze były wywlekane i dogłębnie analizowane na oficjalnych zebraniach Rady.

Koniec końców, Uzumaki odkrył ponad trzy sposoby na defraudację znacznej sumy pieniędzy, które mógłby przeznaczyć choćby na popularyzację własnoręcznie przygotowywanych posiłków oraz dorobił się efektownych worów pod oczami, ale nie znalazł żadnego alternatywnego rozwiązania sprawy Sasuke. Zdesperowany stanął więc przed obliczem Rady Konohy i poinformował ich o stanie faktycznym możliwie jak najbardziej przymilnym głosem, powołując się na prawa przysługujące mu z racji piastowania stanowiska Hokage, mając nadzieję, że nie rzucą się na niego jak stado wygłodniałych wilków.

Skończyło się to mniej więcej tak jak przewidywał – starszyzna Wioski zaprezentowała całą gamę emocji, począwszy od świętego oburzenia, a na dzikich wrzaskach skończywszy, ale niestety nie były to emocje pozytywne. Ogólne stanowisko Rady prezentowało się następująco: Uchihę należy jak najszybciej zlikwidować zanim zdąży skrzywdzić jeszcze kogoś - choć byli także zwolennicy uprzedniego zaserwowania zdrajcy serii średniowiecznych tortur, najlepiej na forum publicznym. Natomiast Naruto, jako przywódca wioski, powinien być organem wykonawczym. W pewnym momencie starszyzna zaczęła nawet coś przebąkiwać o wypowiedzeniu posłuszeństwa, i Uzumaki musiał przypominać częściej niż raz, kto tu tak właściwie ma władzę.

Dlatego właśnie kiedy uznał, że kryzys został zażegany, przynajmniej chwilowo, zaryglował się w swoim biurze. Postanowił udawać, że go nie ma, nie istnieje i w spokoju wypić kubek gorącej kawy. Jakież było jego zaskoczenie, gdy w swoim gabinecie zastał czekającego na niego Neji'ego Hyuugę.

- Twoi strażnicy rozpoznali mnie i wpuścili – wyjaśnił, czując na sobie pytające spojrzenie blondyna, który w tym momencie zdecydowanie nie przypominał rozumnej formy życia.

Naruto jedynie pokiwał głową z zapałem, po czym poczłapał do biurka i opadł na miękki fotel, uprzednio odstawiwszy kubek parującej cieczy na blat. Był bardziej niż niechętny do rozmowy z kolegą, ale nie miał też siły go wyrzucać, zwłaszcza że w ostatnich dniach wyjątkowo wiele osób zostało wykopanych z gabinetu wściekłego Hokage. Neji uważnie obserwował poczynania drugiego mężczyzny, nie odzywając się przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym również podszedł do biurka, jednak nie usiadł na wolnym krześle, a jedynie oparł o nie ramiona.

- Dobrze. Teraz następuje ten moment, w którym grzecznie powiesz mi co się, do cholery, dzieje i dlaczego cała Rada nagle zaczęła wariować jakby co najmniej wybuchła kolejna wojna, a ty wyglądasz jak uosobienie wkurwienia.

Naruto odstawił kubek, uprzejmie ignorując żądanie kolegi. Zamknął oczy i gotów był uciąć sobie krótką drzemkę, mając nadzieję, że choć częściowo zregeneruje siły przed kolejnym starciem z rozjuszoną starszyzną, ale zdenerwowany mężczyzna uderzył w blat otwartą dłonią, skupiając tym samym na sobie jego uwagę.

- Naruto-san. Nie jestem idiotą i dobrze wiem, że dzieje się coś niedobrego. Bądź tak miły i powiedz mi co, bo dobrze wiesz, że kiedyś i tak się dowiem, a lepiej wcześniej niż później. – Jakby dla podkreślenia jego słów, w mlecznobiałych oczach Hyuugi zapłonął Byakugan.

- Neji, jestem dziś wyjątkowo zmęczony, więc będę mówił powoli. – Naruto westchnął ciężko. – Wybacz mi, ale nie twój zasrany interes, dlaczego Rada jest zdenerwowana. Jeżeli jakaś informacja nie została upubliczniona to najwyraźniej jest ku temu konkretny powód.

Oczy drugiego mężczyzny rozszerzyły się i już otwierał usta, zapewne aby powiedzieć coś wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnego i wykłócać się dalej, ale przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi, które otworzyły się jeszcze zanim gospodarz zdążył zareagować. Do środka wpadł rozemocjonowany pomocnik Hokage, który najwyraźniej pełnił aktualnie zaszczytną rolę gołębia pocztowego.

- Lordzie Hokage, przybył…

- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Prosiłem, żeby mi nie przeszkadzano, czyżbym nie wyraził się wystarczająco jasno? – Naruto podniósł się z fotela i tylko dzięki bożej opatrzności ustał na nogach. Spojrzał groźnie na chłopca, który dopiero co wtargnął do pomieszczenia. Bardzo go lubił, ale teraz naprawdę nie miał ochoty na jakiekolwiek kontakty międzyludzkie.

- Przepraszam pana, ale to… - wysapał nieco zdenerwowany chłopak, z lękiem patrząc na sylwetkę Uzumakiego obleczoną w tradycyjny, biało-czerwony płaszcz.

- W takim razie wyjdź i dopilnuj, żeby nikt mi nie przeszkadzał. Ktokolwiek to jest, poczeka.

- Tak jest – chłopiec posłusznie skłonił głowię i w te pędy wybiegł z gabinetu, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Neji ze zmarszczonym czołem obserwował tę sytuację, po czym skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i krytycznie przyjrzał się koledze.

- Normalnie tak się nie zachowujesz. Wnioskuję, że ma to jakiś związek ze świrującą starszyzną – Hyuudze nie można było odmówić umiejętności szybkiego łączenia faktów. Mężczyzna zamilkł, cała jego sylwetka wręcz domagała się wyjaśnień.

- Powiedzmy, że Rada ma dość konserwatywne poglądy i zarzuca mi naginanie pewnych praw – powiedział zmęczonym głosem Naruto, z powrotem moszcząc się w fotelu. Uznał bowiem, że najlepiej będzie powiedzieć Neji'emu pół-prawdę i, jeśli los się do niego uśmiechnie, uda mu się tym samym nieco osłabić czujność drugiego mężczyzny. Zza drzwi usłyszał bliżej niezidentyfikowane krzyki świadczące o zdenerwowaniu potencjalnego gościa, ale zupełnie to zignorował. Był dyspozycyjny niemalże dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, jemu też należało się trochę odpoczynku od problemów innych ludzi.

- A od kiedy to jesteś zwolennikiem naginania prawa do własnych potrzeb? – Neji Hyuuga nie był osobą, która łatwo się dekoncentrowała i był zdeterminowany by ciągnąć temat, aż uzyska wszystkie interesujące go informacje. – Nigdy bym cię o to nie podejrzewał…

Przerwał mu okropny huk i gdyby nie jego osławiony refleks, nie zdołałby uchronić się przed bliskim spotkaniem trzeciego stopnia z mknącymi w jego kierunku drzwiami. Cóż, nie można powiedzieć, że chłopak nie starał się zatrzymać przybysza, bo był praktycznie uczepiony dopiero co wyważonych drzwi, niczym tonący tratwy i wleciał do środka razem z nimi. Całość była uroczo okraszona śladowymi ilościami pustynnego piasku. Zaraz… piasek? Obaj mężczyźni podnieśli głowy i uważnie przyjrzeli się tajemniczemu gościowi, który miał czelność tak bezpardonowo wtargnąć do gabinetu Hokage. Po drugiej stronie futryny, w której jeszcze nie tak dawno osadzone były drzwi, stał wysoki mężczyzna, podobnie jak Naruto odziany w biały płaszcz, choć zamiast czerwonym akcentów, wykończenia jego stroju były niebieskie. Miał ogniście czerwone włosy i sporą gurdę przymocowaną do pleców. Nic dziwnego, że drzwi nie zdołały na długo powstrzymać przybysza. Lichy, nieprzeszkolony kawałek drewna versus Demon Piaskowy, znany także jako Kazekage Wioski Piasku? Walka była doprawdy wyrównana. Witaj, Gaara.

- Lordzie Kazekage – odezwał się Neji, który zareagował jako pierwszy i skłonił głowę w geście szacunku. Przybysz nie zaszczycił go nawet pojedynczym spojrzeniem tylko wszedł do gabinetu, przestępując po drodze przez trzęsącego się ze strachu chłopca, który uciekł tak szybko, jak było to fizycznie możliwe. Przebywanie w tym samym pomieszczeniu z dwójką rozjuszonych Kage było potencjalnie niebezpieczne i groziło trwałym kalectwem lub jeszcze trwalszą śmiercią.

- Naruto-san – rzucił krótko Gaara w ramach przywitania, wciąż rozsierdzony. Cóż, najwyraźniej nie przywykł do tego, że ludzie każą mu czekać albo nie chcą z nim rozmawiać.

- Gaara – Hokage ponownie wstał z fotela, chwiejąc się nieznacznie ze zmęczenia. – Czemu zawdzięczam ten zaszczyt? – zapytał, jednocześnie dbając o to, aby słowo „zaszczyt" wyrażało jego irytację i poddawało jego domniemane znaczenie w wątpliwość.

Kazekage nie odpowiedział od razu, jedynie wpatrywał się w zmęczoną i zirytowaną twarz Naruto, a jego oblicze nieco złagodniało. Potem przeniósł spojrzenie na stojącego nieopodal Hyuugę, który uważnie przyglądał się obu mężczyznom.

- Twoja obecność nie jest niezbędna, Hyuuga – oznajmił chłodno. – Właściwie, jest ona wręcz niepożądana – dodał, gdy Neji nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr. Brunet spojrzał szybko na Hokage, ale gdy ten nie zaprotestował, jedynie pokręcił głową i skierował się w stronę wyłomu w ścianie.

- Wybacz mi tak bezprecedensowe wyproszenie stąd twojego przyjaciela – dodał Gaara, gdy mężczyzna w końcu wyszedł. Uprzejmie udał, że nie dostrzegł niecodziennego wyrazy twarzy Uzumakiego na użyte przez niego słowo. – Nie sądzę, żebyś chciał obecności świadków w związku z tym, co zaraz usłyszysz.

Naruto ponownie westchnął, zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczami i, uprzednio wskazawszy Kazekage krzesło po drugiej stronie mahoniowego biurka, zasiadł w fotelu. Miał wrażenie jakby jego kończyny dryfowały radośnie we wszystkich kierunkach i nie marzył o niczym tak bardzo, jak o własnym, ciepłym łóżku, ale cholernie dobrze wiedział, że wizyta Gaary nie zwiastowała niczego dobrego, więc heroicznym wysiłkiem woli powstrzymał wyjątkowo nieeleganckie ziewnięcie i usiadł prosto. Zajrzał z nadzieją do stojącego na blacie kubka, ale przeżył ogromne rozczarowanie, gdy ujrzał jedynie czarne fusy, smętnie spoczywające na dnie. Nigdy nie parał się żadnymi technikami, choćby luźno powiązanymi z wróżbiarstwem, ale gdy ujrzał, że złośliwe farfocle uformowały się w coś do złudzenia przypominającego nagrobek z krzyżem, stwierdził, że nie potrzebuje żadnych głębszych studiów aby zrozumieć przekaz.

- Wydaje mi się, że wiem z czym związana jest twoja wizyta – zaczął zrezygnowany, woląc mieć to już za sobą. Kogo jak kogo, ale Gaary nie mógł ot tak wykopać za drzwi, niezależnie od tego z jaką sprawą tu przybył.

- Zapewne – zgodził się Piaskowy Demon i, choć jego twarz nie wyrażała w tym momencie absolutnie niczego, widać było, że stopień jego niezadowolenia mógł równać się z Naruto. – Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale twoja Rada zarzuciła ci nieudolność, niepoczytalność i kilka innych równie ciekawych epitetów, mających na celu pomóc mi zwizualizować sobie ogrom twojego szaleństwa – to mówiąc zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi. Hokage bynajmniej nie wyglądał na niespełna rozumu, co najwyżej na kogoś, kto właśnie ukończył bieg maratoński i nie jest w stanie utrzymać otwartych powiek. – Masz coś do powiedzenia na ten temat?

Naruto jedynie pokręcił głową w milczeniu. Był bardziej niż pewny, że Gaara nie da się nabrać na gadkę-szmatkę o różnicach poglądów i jego liberalnym podejściu do niektórych aspektów prawa. Co więcej, Kazekage był już prawdopodobnie zaznajomiony z wszystkimi szczegółami zaistniałej sytuacji. To takie typowe dla starszyzny Konohy – gdy pojawił się problem, którego nie byli w stanie rozwiązać sami, za pomocą swoich jakże oświeconych, humanistycznych umysłów, szukali pomocy u kogoś, kto stał wyżej w hierarchii. Rada, z racji swojej pozycji, nie miała prawa podważać decyzji Hokage, ale nie tyczyło się to Gaary, który w świetle prawa był mu równy.

- W związku z tym wystosowali do mnie list z prośbą o natychmiastowe przybycie i spacyfikowanie twoich, uwaga cytuję, „destrukcyjnych dla całej Wioski Liścia zamiarów". Śmiem dodać, że całość miała dość błagalny wydźwięk. Zapytam więc tylko raz. Co ty, do diabła, myślisz, że robisz?

- Staram się pogodzić moje sumienie z tak zwaną odpowiedzialnością cywilną, ale najwyraźniej niezbyt mi to wychodzi – odparł prosto blondyn, zaczynając się zastanawiać, dlaczego właśnie jego to wszystko spotkało.

- Problem w tym, że najwyraźniej w ogóle nie myślisz – skwitował Gaara, przyglądając mu się krytycznie. – Dlaczego po prostu nie skażesz Uchihy na śmierć? Znasz prawo równie dobrze jak ja. Nie ma litości dla morderców i zdrajców.

- Zarzuć mi słabość jeśli chcesz, ale nie potrafię. Po prostu – Naruto westchnął przeciągle. Od dziecka marzył o tytule Hokage i nie podejrzewał, że kiedykolwiek mógłby świadomie zrezygnować z tego stanowiska. Teraz jednak zaczął bardzo poważnie rozważać, czy aby nie korzystniej byłoby po prostu spakować cały swój dobytek do plecaka i uciec jak najdalej, pozostawiając cały ten cyrk za sobą, by poradziła sobie z nim Rada.

- Tylko przez to, że ktoś jest dla ciebie ważny, nie musi być on dobry. Choćbyś wiedział, że ten ktoś jest zły, z samotnością nie wygrasz – dodał Kazekage nieco nostalgicznie. W jego przeszłości również czaiło się wiele cieni, dużo bólu i jeszcze więcej samotności i odrzucenia. Doskonale rozumiał trudną sytuację w jakiej znalazł się Naruto. Nikt nie powinien być zmuszony do wyboru pomiędzy życiem bliskiej osoby, a spełnieniem swej powinności. – Znasz mnie, Naruto-san. Tak samo jak ja znam ciebie i wiem, że nie ma wielu rzeczy, które cię przerastają. Nie przebyłem całej drogi z Suny dlatego, że nie wierzę w twoje kompetencje, ale to po prostu nie jest decyzja, którą jesteś w stanie podjąć sam. To zniszczyłoby cię psychicznie.

- Co więc proponujesz? Sasuke był moim najlepszym i jedynym przyjacielem, niezależnie od czynów jakich się dopuścił, nie będę w stanie go zabić – przy ostatnim słowie głos blondyna zadrżał nieznacznie, jednak była to jedyna oznaka jego obecnego roztrzęsienia i braku równowagi emocjonalnej. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na okazywanie słabości w obecności Gaary, ale ten i tak zauważył.

- Powinieneś po prostu zapomnieć. Ten Uchiha nie jest już tą samą osobą, za którą tak tęsknisz. Minęło piętnaście lat, to nie mogło obejść się bez echa. Twój przyjaciel umarł już dawno, teraz została jedynie pusta skorupa po nim, wypełniona po brzegi pragnieniem zemsty.

Ciekawa konkluzja. Naruto, ze śladową pomocą Kuramy, doszedł już kiedyś do podobnych wniosków, jednak teraz – w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń – gotów był ponownie rozważyć całą kwestię. Wciąż miał przed oczami zimne oczy Sasuke i jego szyderczy uśmiech, które miał okazję podziwiać kilka dni temu. Pogodzenie się z tym nie było łatwe, ale fakty przemawiały same za siebie.

- Nieważne – uciął, nie mogąc dłużej słuchać tego współczującego i solidaryzującego się z nim Gaary. – Niezależnie od tego, co sobie postanowię, wciąż muszę podjąć jakąś konkretną decyzję w sprawie jego egzaminu na jonina.

- Myślałeś o tym jakie zadanie mu przydzielić? – zapytał zagadkowo Kazekage, pozornie porzucając poprzedni temat.

Och tak, Naruto dużo o tym myślał. W głębi serca wiedział, że prawdopodobnie Sasuke ponownie dostanie to, czego chce i zostanie dopuszczony do egzaminu. A on, jako Hokage, musiałby wtedy wyznaczyć mu jakieś zadanie. Wiedział dobrze, że jego rywal jest cholernie silnym shinobi – zawsze był, a biorąc pod uwagę, że nie był typem, który tak po prostu „osiada na laurach" przez ostatnie lata zapewne stał się jeszcze silniejszy. Standardowa walka mająca na celu pokonanie konkretnego przeciwnika nie wchodziła więc w grę, nie było to coś, co mogłoby stanowić dla niego poważniejszą przeszkodę. Jedynym, który mógłby się z nim mierzyć był sam Uzumaki – a tego też nie chciał, mając na uwadze swoją miażdżącą porażkę w Dolinie Końca. W najlepszym wypadku obaj straciliby nad sobą panowanie i pozabijaliby się wzajemnie. W najlepszym, bo równie dobrze Naruto mógł ponownie przegrać, a to z kolei wiązałoby się z utratą szacunku w oczach mieszkańców wioski i w konsekwencji koniecznością rezygnacji ze stanowiska Hokage. I właśnie wtedy doznał olśnienia. Jonini musieli wypełniać także inne obowiązki, jak choćby prowadzenie nowo uformowanych drużyn geninów. Dlaczego by więc nie nakazać Sasuke, aby pracował z jakimś dzieciakiem? Tutaj przed oczami stanęła mu roześmiana buzia Sida – młody miał ostatnio poważne problemy w Akademii, a on sam nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na doraźną pomoc, więc dodatkowe lekcje z pewnością by mu nie zaszkodziły. Co zaś się tyczyło Uchihy – był rasowym introwertykiem, więc bycie tak blisko kogoś, w relacji mistrz-uczeń mogłoby być dla niego przeszkodą nie do pokonania.

- Owszem, doszedłem do wniosku, że…

- Niepotrzebnie – oznajmił Gaara z drapieżnym błyskiem w oku, który bardzo nie spodobał się Naruto. – Mówiłem prawdę, że nie jesteś w stanie sam sobie z tym poradzić. Każdy scenariusz zakładający przeżycie Uchihy jest równoważny utracie przez ciebie stołka. Podejrzewam, że byłbyś na tyle głupi i szlachetny aby ponieść tę ofiarę, ale on i tak nie pożyłby długo, gwarantuję, że Rada by o to zadbała.

- Gaara? Co zrobiłeś? – cała senność opuściła Hokage, jak ręką odjął.

- Wysłałem go na pewną misję w ramach jego egzaminu na jonina. Pamiętasz Nagato, prawda? Jak mógłbyś zapomnieć. Niedawno w okolicach Suny powstała pewna organizacja, mająca na celu odnalezienie jego zapieczętowanego ciała i zapewne przejęcie jego moc czy coś takiego. Same żółtodzioby, jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie. Byłem zbyt zajęty, aby się tym zająć, więc na pewien czas po prostu pozwoliłem im działać, postanawiając wyeliminować ich później.

- Sasuke poradzi sobie z nimi bez problemu, jesteś tego świadomy? – zauważył Naruto, wciąż nie rozumiejąc do czego zmierzał jego kolega po fachu.

- W to nie wątpię – wąskie usta Gaary wykrzywiły się w maniakalnym uśmiechu, choć jego oczy nadal pozostały poważne. – Jednak nie poradzi sobie w pojedynkę, ze specjalnie przeszkolonym oddziałem ANBU, który podążył jego tropem.

- Co… jak… - oniemiały Hokage dość nieudolnie próbował przetrawić słowa Kazekage.

- Podjąłem tę decyzję za ciebie. W ten sposób przynajmniej zachowasz swoje wymarzone stanowisko.

Oczy Naruto rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, a adrenalina pomieszana z chakrą Kyuubiego wystrzeliła w jego żyły, gwałtownie dodając mu energii. Poderwał się z fotela, który wywrócił się na podłogę z głuchym łoskotem i uderzył pięściami w blat. Drewno pękło pod wpływem tego uderzenia i Gaara wzdrygnął się nieznacznie, wbijając w blondyna uważne spojrzenie.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że praktycznie wydałeś na niego wyrok śmierci, o niczym mnie uprzednio nie informując?! – wrzasnął, nie będąc w stanie nad sobą zapanować.

- Właściwie to tak – Kazekage również wstał i bez cienia lęku spojrzał w oczy kolegi. Czy też raczej w oczy Lisiego Demona. – Nie liczę, że mi za to podziękujesz. Ale to jedyne słuszne wyjście z tej sytuacji i kiedy już ochłoniesz, dojdziesz do podobnego wniosku.

- Jak mogłeś?! – Naruto zaczął trząść się z wściekłości, a niewielkie iskierki ognia zaczęły trzaskać na koniuszkach jego palców. Niewzruszony Gaara poprawił swój biało-niebieski płaszcz i bez słowa udał się do wyjścia. Przed opuszczeniem pomieszczenia zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę i przyjrzał walającym się po podłodze kawałkom drewna.

- Przepraszam za zdemolowanie drzwi. Uspokój się, Naruto-san, już po wszystkim. Nie musisz się już niczym więcej martwić – i po prostu wyszedł, tak samo gwałtownie jak się pojawił.

_Opanuj się. Jesteś buddyjskim mnichem, pamiętaj_ – wtrącił się Kurama, najwyraźniej starając się zapobiec ewentualnemu wybuchowi ze strony Szóstego Hokage, który wręcz rwał się do zdemolowania czegoś. Właściwie fakt, że byli na siebie skazani nie dziwił, gdy dogłębniej poznało się ich charaktery – jak to mówią, ciągnie swój do swego. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że wpadali we wściekłość z powodu innych rzeczy, więc zazwyczaj mogli wzajemnie gasić swoje mordercze zapędy.

_Pierdolonym buddyjskim mnichem. Nie mogę tego tak zostawić!_

_Piaskowy Demon ma rację. Powinieneś paść przed nim na kolana i dziękować za to, że zechciał przywlec tu swój tyłek aż z Suny i wykonać za ciebie brudną robotę. Czego chcesz więcej?_

_Chcę żeby Sasuke żył. Nieważne jakim jest dupkiem, wiem, że gdzieś tam, głęboko w sercu wciąż jest tym samym skrzywdzonym przez los dzieckiem. Nie zasługuje na taki koniec – _prowadząc dysputę filozoficzną z Kuramą, rozgorączkowany Naruto jednocześnie zastanawiał się, co mógł teraz zrobić. Bo tego, że nie pozwoli, aby jego przyjaciel – nieważne, były czy obecny – został zaszlachtowany przez oddział ANBU, był bardziej niż pewien. Nie bardzo go w tym momencie obchodziło czy przypłaci to swoją pozycją, czy głową. W końcu jeżeli przyjaźń nie była wartością, za którą warto umrzeć, to co nią było?

_Nie poniżaj się aż tak i nie udawaj_ _szlachetnego_ – Kyuubi zamilkł na moment i Uzumaki zaczął już naiwnie wierzyć, że po prostu odczytał jego mało subtelne sygnały i zwyczajnie się zamknął, ale w porę zorientował się, że jest to raczej niemożliwe. Prędzej piekło zamarznie, niż Kurama zacznie zachowywać swoje jakże ambitne myśli dla siebie. – _Pozwól, że coś ci doradzę. Jeśli już musisz, biegnij go ratować. Nie udawaj tylko, że robisz to w imię wyższych ideałów, bądź egoistą i zrób to dla siebie._

_Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć, Krynico Mądrości?_ – Naruto zamarł, stojąc na środku pomieszczenia i choć tak naprawdę już jakiś czas temu zdecydował co zrobi w zaistniałej sytuacji, to wciąż chciał dowiedzieć się, co takiego miał mu do zakomunikowania Kurama.

_Średnio mnie obchodzi zgraja obłąkańców zwanych dumnie Radą, Demon Piaskowy, czy nawet sam Uchiha. Ale za to dość poważnie interesuje mnie twoje życiowe szczęście – tylko nie próbuj używać później tego argumentu przeciwko mnie, bo wszystkiemu zaprzeczę zrzucając całą winę na twoją chwilową niepoczytalność – a prawda jest taka, że kochasz go_ – Naruto poczerwieniał na twarzy, słysząc to oświadczenie, w dodatku wypowiedziane przez Lisa bez choćby cienia kpiny, ale nie skomentował tego, pozwalając mu kontynuować. – _Zatem zrób sobie i mi przysługę i nie pozwól swojemu szczęściu odejść, nie teraz, gdy ponownie jest w zasięgu ręki._

Blondyna bardzo zaskoczyła reakcja Kuramy, który najwyraźniej zdążył rozpracować jego uczucia, zanim on sam do tego doszedł. Lis miał rację – musi coś zrobić. Poddać się w tym momencie to jak przegrać życie. Odetchnął głęboko i rozejrzał się po swoim gabinecie, który wyglądał jak po bardzo ekscytującej przygodzie ze zgrają niedoświadczonych geninów, najpewniej ze schizofrenią paranoidalną. Podszedł do przepołowionego mahoniowego biurka i zaczął rozpinać swój biało-czerwony płaszcz Hokage. Był z siebie dumny, bo dłonie ani razu mu nie zadrżały. Zdjął z siebie okrycie i przewiesił je przez oparcie fotela, a kapelusz położył na zniszczonym blacie. Pogłaskał go opuszkami palców i uśmiechnął się – symbol jego spełnionych marzeń o tytule przywódcy Konohy. Pod spodem miał swój firmowy, rażąco pomarańczowo-czarny dres. Następnie schylił się i otworzył jedną z szuflad biurka, skąd wykopał dwie opaski z symbolem Wioski Liścia – swoją własną oraz tą należącą niegdyś do Sasuke - i schował obie do kieszeni bluzy.

Potem, uznawszy że dość już czasu zmarnował, wyskoczył przez szeroko otwarte okno, stawiając wszystko na jedną kartę i decydując się zrobić wszystko co w jego mocy, aby uratować Sasuke. Ponownie. Nie mógł się pozbyć uczucia déjà vu – to wszystko już raz się wydarzyło. Pokonywał już tą samą drogę przeszło piętnaście lat temu, w rozpaczliwej pogoni za zbiegłym przyjacielem. Jednak tym razem nie zawiedzie.

~oOo~

_And if we should die tonight  
We should all die together  
Raise a glass of wine for the last time_


	6. ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY

_**Od autorki:**__Z buta wjeżdżam i witam Was z kolejnym – ostatnim już - rozdziałem. Jak wcześniej wspomniałam, występuje tutaj drobna scena akcji – niniejszym oświadczam wszem i wobec, że ją skwasiłam i jestem tego jak najbardziej świadoma, ale niestety nie byłam w stanie za wiele z tym zrobić. Mimo to mam nadzieję, że poniższy tekst stanowi godne zakończenie historii – o, właśnie. Nie wiem, czy ucieszy Was w jakim kierunku podążyła opowieść, ale jakoś nie mogłam się powstrzymać i jestem generalnie zadowolona. (Moja Beta też!) Tak więc pozostaje mi jedynie podziękować Wam za wszystkie napisane komentarze, pozdrowić wszystkich i zaprosić do lektury._

_Za Betę dziękuję przewspaniałej __**Madame Emerald **__– a także za dyskusje odnośnie stężenia gejozy w gejozie. Te konwersacje mają nieocenione wartości moralne!_

_**Fragmenty piosenek wykorzystane w rozdziale piątym:**__  
„Let it burn" – Red (wenogenną piosenką poratowała __**Sylwia**__ – gdyby nie to, tekst prawdopodobnie nigdy nie doczekałby się zakończenia)  
„You have a friend in me" – z bajki „Toy Story" (tłumaczenie zgodne z polską wersją językową)_

_Och, jest jeszcze jedna kwestia. __**Sylwia**__ zwróciła mi uwagę, że tekst wręcz domaga się napisania epilogu. Osobiście nie jestem do końca przekonana – w tym zakończeniu zawarłam całą moją autorską wizję i zamysł, ale z tego samego powodu nie jestem w tej sprawie obiektywna. A co Wy sądzicie, drodzy czytelnicy? Jakieś kwestie, które wymagają wyjaśnienia, może zbyt otwarte zakończenie? Czekam na opinie, a teraz – __**miłego odbioru!**_

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY**

_Where were you when our hearts were bleeding?  
Where were you It all crashed down?  
__I never thought that you'd deceive me  
Where are you now?_

~oOo~

Podobno w sytuacjach krytycznych ludzki organizm jest w stanie dać z siebie sto dwadzieścia procent normy, o czym właśnie przekonał się Naruto Uzumaki. Wcześniej już wielokrotnie dawał z siebie wszystko, jednak miał wrażenie, że jeszcze nigdy nie pędził z taką prędkością. Dla ewentualnych przechodniów wyglądałby teraz zapewne jak rozmazana, pomarańczowa plama. Słowo „ewentualny" poprzedzające słowo „przechodzień" nie było jednak przypadkowym doborem leksyki, bowiem Uzumaki znajdował się na samym środku lasu, gdzie dość ciężko było o spacerujących cywilów. Zawsze wolał rozwiązania polegające na użyciu niewyobrażalnej ilości chakry i siły fizycznej – wystarczyło skopać kilka tyłków i do widzenia, ale w razie wyjątkowo naglącej potrzeby umiał również podążać czyimś śladem lub zastawiać zasadzki – był do tego szkolony. Naruto wykorzystywał w tym momencie Tryb Mędrca, którego nauczył się dzięki Zboczonemu Pustelnikowi i nie było sposobu, aby przegapił ślad jaki zostawił za sobą uciekający Sasuke.

Nie wiedział, ile dokładnie biegł, może były to minuty, a może godziny, ale w końcu dojrzał przed sobą szybko przemieszczający się czarny punkcik, który mógł, choć nie musiał, być jego byłym przyjacielem. No ale poważnie, kto inny biegłby na złamanie karku przez sam środek dość zarośniętego lasu, który dziwnym trafem był najszybszą drogą prowadzącą z Konohy do Suny? Uzumaki przyśpieszył.

- Sasuke! – wrzasnął, skupiając tym samym na sobie uwagę zbiega. Był niemalże pewien, że tamten zupełnie go zignoruje lub nawet zwiększy tempo, co byłoby bardzo w jego stylu, więc jego zdziwienie, gdy Uchiha momentalnie stanął w miejscu, nie było małe. Blondyn również się zatrzymał jakieś dwa metry od drugiego mężczyzny i poczekał, aż jego towarzysz się do niego odwróci. Obaj byli zarumienieni z wysiłku i dyszeli lekko. – Nie możesz tam iść, to zasadzka – oświadczył po prostu, decydując się tym razem nie zakładać żadnych masek i grać w otwarte karty.

- I powinienem w to uwierzyć ponieważ? – Sasuke przymrużył oczy i przekrzywił lekko głowę. Jego oceniające spojrzenie bardzo nie spodobało się Naruto, ale dzielnie je wytrzymał. – To część mojego egzaminu, nie mam zamiaru rezygnować tylko dlatego, że tobie coś się uroiło.

- Czy ty jesteś głuchy?! To nie ma nic wspólnego z egzaminem, zaraz dopadnie cię oddział ANBU i może wtedy przekonasz się, co takiego mi się uroiło – Uzumaki nie pozwoli mu zrobić niczego głupiego, nawet jeśli musiałby związać drugiego mężczyznę jak prosiaka i przygwoździć go tyłkiem do gruntu na tak długo, aż nie zmądrzeje.

- Jest tak jak powiedziałem. Cokolwiek by to nie było, zdam to – rzucił i już, już obracał się, aby odbiec w siną dal, ale powstrzymały go słowa Naruto.

- Jesteś pewny siebie jak zawsze, draniu – blondyn od zawsze lubił grać mu na nosie, a jego rozdmuchane ego często było powodem wielu sporów. Może fala wspomnień z dzieciństwa, a może czyta przekora, cokolwiek to było sprawiło, że Uchiha zatrzymał się i spojrzał drwiąco na Naruto.

- A co powiesz o sobie? Wielki Hokage się znalazł. Może zastanów się chwilę nad tym, komu tak właściwie próbujesz teraz rozkazywać? - nie umknęło jego uwadze, że Naruto skrzywił się nieznacznie na określenie „Wielki Hokage", ale mimo to nie spuścił z tonu. – Po tylu latach spodziewałem się czegoś innego.

- No to się przeliczyłeś – warknął rozsierdzony Naruto. Jego rywal poruszył właśnie temat tabu, jak gdyby nigdy nic nawiązując do tego, co ich kiedyś łączyło. Bardzo chciał przedyskutować z nim tę kwestię, najlepiej z użyciem pokaźnej ilości sake i łopatą jako bardzo przekonującym argumentem, ale to po prostu nie była odpowiednia chwila na rozdrapywanie starych ran. Poza tym, czego on się niby spodziewał? Miał się rozpłakać ku jego uciesze i wywrzaskiwać inwektywy? Nie żeby nie miał takich ciągot, po prostu chciał zachować choć odrobinę godności. - Przyjmij proszę moje najszczersze kondolencje.

- Przeliczyłem się, doprawdy? Mam nieco inną teorię – oczy Sasuke zabłyszczały niebezpiecznie, gdy ten powoli zaczął się zbliżać do drugiego mężczyzny. Naruto odruchowo cofnął się, nieco obawiając się zamiarów Uchihy, ale jego potencjalna droga ucieczki została zablokowana, gdy wpadł plecami na rosnące nieopodal drzewo. Cóż, zawsze pozostawało mu wdrapanie się na konar i salwowanie się ucieczką po gałęziach. Jego serce przyspieszyło, gdy Sasuke nie zatrzymał się w takiej odległości jaka była powszechnie akceptowalna społecznie, a zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, tak, że teraz ich ciała dzieliły centymetry, a Uzumaki mógł poczuć na policzku jego rozgrzany oddech. - Pozwolisz, że ją przetestujemy?

Naruto poczuł palącą chęć zaprotestowania, ale na swoje nieszczęście – choć w świetle późniejszych wydarzeń mogło to nie być aż tak wielkie nieszczęście – nie zdążył i chwilę później poczuł coś ciepłego i wilgotnego na swoich wargach. Chwilę zajęło zrozumienie, co takiego właściwie się działo, bo jakoś nie mógł pogodzić się z myślą, że Sasuke właśnie go całował. Sapnął wściekle i gwałtownie odepchnął od siebie drugiego mężczyznę.

- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! – wrzasnął, próbując ponownie powrócić do rzeczywistości. Nie żeby mu się to nie podobało, ale tego za żadne skarby nie przyzna. W tym momencie wolał po prostu jak najbardziej oddalić się od Uchihy, zanim zrobi coś, czego później będzie żałować.

- Za dużo gadasz – mruknął Sasuke i ponownie przysunął się do Naruto, napierając na niego całym ciałem i przyciskając go do pnia, po czym gwałtownie wpił się w jego usta zanim ten zdążył zareagować w jakikolwiek przemyślany sposób. Jedną rękę wplótł w jego włosy i brutalnie odchylił w tył blond głowę, aby nie musiał się schylać, a drugą dłoń położył na jego lędźwiach, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Tym razem nie napotkał już oporu ze strony blondyna, wręcz przeciwnie. Naruto, którego zdrowy rozsądek najwyraźniej został w drugiej parze spodni, zareagował bardzo entuzjastycznie, ochoczo oddając pocałunki i badając dłońmi wycięcie w stroju na torsie Sasuke, które jego zdaniem ukazywało zbyt wiele. Chwilę później poczuł jak Uchiha przygryza jego wargi, domagając się wpuszczenia języka do środka, na co blondyn chętnie przystał. W tym pocałunku nie było zbyt wiele czułości, było za to dużo nienawiści, tęsknoty, może nawet odrobina sadyzmu.

W umyśle Uzumakiego niejasno pobrzękiwało coś, co ludzie pospolici zwali racjonalnością i przyzwoitością, ale teraz żaden z nich nie przejmował się drobnym faktem, że jakby nie patrzeć, w każdej chwili zza drzew mogą wyskoczyć uzbrojeni po zęby członkowie ANBU. Naruto powoli zaczęło się nudzić bycie biernym i już, już miał zamiar odpłacić się Sasuke pięknym za nadobne, ale w tym momencie ciepło drugiego ciała zniknęło i został pod drzewem sam na sam ze swoim podnieceniem.

Rozejrzał się po okolicy wciąż nieobecnym wzrokiem i ujrzał Uchihę stojącego kilka metrów dalej, poprawiającego swoje ubranie, z przepięknym wyrazem znudzenia wymalowanym na twarzy.

- Widzisz? – rzucił od niechcenia, machając przy tym ręką. – Wciąż te same reakcje. Jednak jest jeszcze gorzej, niż się spodziewałem. – To mówiąc, uśmiechnął się drwiąco i odwrócił na pięcie.

- Stój! – krzyknął za nim zdesperowany Naruto. – Nawet mi się nie waż tak po prostu odchodzić, nie po tym wszystkim! Porozmawiasz ze mną na ten temat dobrowolnie, albo cię zmuszę! – bezmyślnie ruszył za Sasuke z wyciągniętą ręką, gotów złapać jego ramię, ale tamten zareagował szybciej.

Błyskawicznie odwrócił się w kierunku rozgorączkowanego Uzumakiego, a jego twarz wykrzywił zwierzęcy grymas wściekłości. Następne wydarzenia potoczyły się bardzo szybko. Sasuke w okamgnieniu wyjął swoją katanę i gwałtownie skoczył w kierunku blondyna. Naruto przez jedną irracjonalną chwilę był pewien, że ostrze zaraz przeszyje jego serce, ale usłyszał jedynie stukot metalu o metal i moment później Uchiha już stał przed nim trzymając swój miecz wysoko nad głową swojego byłego kolegi z drużyny. Uzumaki odwrócił się szybko i ujrzał biało-czerwoną, drewnianą maskę.

ANBU.

Sztylet, który zamaskowany mężczyzna trzymał w dłoni, był wymierzony idealnie w czubek jego głowy i gdyby nie Sasuke, najprawdopodobniej miałby teraz rozłupaną czaszkę.

Dość szybko zrozumiał. To musiał być właśnie oddział, który został wyznaczony do wyeliminowania Sasuke, a to znaczyło, że gdzieś w pobliżu czaiło się jeszcze kilku wojowników czekających na właściwą okazję. Jednak dlaczego atakowali jego? No tak, ci shinobi pochodzili z Wioski Piasku, więc nie byli w stanie go rozpoznać, a swój płaszcz Hokage zostawił w Rezydencji, co w tym momencie działało na jego niekorzyść. Z racji przebywania z międzynarodowym przestępcą, on sam również stał się naturalnym celem ataków grupy pościgowej.

Czarne oczy Sasuke rozbłysły czerwienią, gdy ten aktywował swój Sharingan. Zaraz… gdy Naruto przyjrzał się uważniej nie dostrzegł charakterystycznych trzech wirujących łezek, do których zdążył się przyzwyczaić, a dziwny kształt do złudzenia przypominający czerwony kwiat lotosu – najwyraźniej podczas swojej nieobecności Uchiha obudził _Mangekyō Sharingan_.

-Amaterasu! – krzyknął Sasuke, a jego przeciwnik stanął w czarnych jak skrzydło kruka, niegasnących płomieniach. Zamaskowany mężczyzna zaczął wrzeszczeć w agonii i padł jak kłoda na ziemię. Co dziwniejsze, to samo stało się z Uchihą – wypuścił katanę z dłoni i zatoczył się, przyciskając dłonie do oczu i sycząc z bólu. Naruto zobaczył krew wypływającą spod jego powiek. Szybko do niego doskoczył i przytrzymał, chroniąc go przed upadkiem, ale w tym momencie w polu widzenia pojawiło się jeszcze czterech ninja w biało-czerwonych maskach. Uzumaki fachowym okiem ocenił sytuację. Sasuke, z bliżej mu nieznanych przyczyn, nie był w stanie dalej walczyć, więc musiał sam rozprawić się z resztą. Wypuścił bruneta z objęć, z przestrachem obserwując jak ten zatacza się i pada na ziemię obok swojej ofiary.

- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – zawołał Naruto, formując odpowiednią pieczęć i już po chwili stał w otoczeniu pokaźnej gromadki swoich klonów. Nie wątpił, że będzie w stanie pokonać czterech członków ANBU, zwłaszcza gdy jego moc na stałe wymieszała się z chakrą Kuramy.

Cóż, nawet Jiraiya-sensei zawsze był pod wrażeniem popisowego Rasengana, który potrafił formować Naruto – ba, dysponował taką ilością energii, że nawet jego klony potrafiły używać Rasengana. Dlatego też walka Naruto ze zdekompletowanym oddziałem ANBU była krótka i brutalna, z zupełną dominacją jednej strony, a niecały kwadrans później czwórka zamaskowanych mężczyzn leżała z rozprutymi klatkami piersiowymi nieopodal truchła ich wciąż tlącego się czarnym ogniem kolegi.

Chwilę później Naruto już klęczał przy Sasuke, ze strachem przypatrując się jak z jego oczodołów wypływa coraz większa ilość krwi, spływa po jego przystojnej twarzy i opada miękko na runo pod jego głową.

- Sasuke? – wyszeptał Naruto, obawiając się, że w tym momencie jego przyjacielowi może zaszkodzić nawet głośniej wypowiedziane słowo. Uchiha w nagłym przypływie elokwencji jedynie chrząknął i uczepił się kurczowo rękawa bluzy towarzysza, po czym z jego drobną pomocą podniósł się do siadu i zamrugał kilka razy.

- Cholera – tylko tyle powiedział, ale nie wiedzieć czemu, te trzy sylaby były tak przepełnione bólem i rezygnacją, że wszystkie inne trzysylabowe wyrazy mogłoby się jedynie zarumienić i schować.

- Co ci się, do diabła, stało? Padłeś jak długi, bałem się, że umierasz czy coś! – zawołał Naruto, jednak dopiero po chwili dostrzegł nienaturalną bladość na twarzy drugiego mężczyzny. Na ten widok spoważniał i bezgłośnie przełknął ślinę. Gdyby sytuacja była normalna, Uchiha już zdążyłby go obrazić na jakieś sto sposobów, zarzucając mu ślimacze tempo walki i niepotrzebne okazywanie uczuć, ale teraz jedynie milczał ze wzrokiem utkwionym w jakimś bliżej nieokreślonym punkcie z okropnie zakrwawioną twarzą, co nadawało mu dość upiorny wygląd. – Co jest nie tak?

- Ja… nie myślałem, że do tego dojdzie, ale chyba będę zmuszony poprosić cię o przysługę – powiedział Sasuke grobowym tonem, wciąż nie patrząc na Naruto. Gdy blondyn nie zareagował w żaden sposób, kontynuował. – Obiecasz mi, że spełnisz jedną moją prośbę?

- Wystrzegam się takich obietnic. Najpierw powiedz o co konkretnie chodzi – jeszcze jakiś czas temu Naruto zapewne zgodziłby się w ciemno, ale życie czegoś go nauczyło.

- Tak jak myślałem… - Sasuke zwiesił smętnie głowę, tak, że jego oblicze niemal całkowicie zakryły czarne włosy. – Po prostu mnie zabij.

- Co? – oczy Naruto rozszerzyły się w stanie ciężkiego szoku. – Dopiero co uratowałeś mi życie, dlaczego, do cholery, miałbym cię zabijać?

- Nie zrozumiesz.

- Więc mi wytłumacz – cała ta sytuacja coraz mniej podobała się blondynowi, który odczuwał dziwną mieszankę zdenerwowania i zagubienia. – Jeśli masz jaja, żeby wracać tutaj po piętnastu latach, szantażować mnie, a następnie gwałcić w lesie, to równie dobrze możesz mi po prostu powiedzieć, dlaczego miałbym cię zabić. Nie bardzo nadążam za twoim pokręconym rozumowaniem.

- Punkt dla ciebie – skwitował krótko Sasuke i, choć nie nawiązał w żaden sposób do gwałcenia w lesie i szantażowania, postanowił nieco rozwinąć swoją myśl. – Nie wątpię, że wiesz, czym mniej więcej jest _Mangekyō Sharingan_?

- No raczej… - odparł pewnie Naruto. Prawda była taka, że oczywiście nie wiedział na ten temat za wiele, ale w ramach akcji ograniczania narcystycznych zapędów Uchihy, postanowił udawać jak najbardziej zorientowanego w temacie. – To po prostu kolejny poziom Sharingana.

- Można to w ten sposób ująć. Po zamordowaniu brata udało mi się przebudzić _Mangekyō Sharingan_, ale wtedy nie wiedziałem jeszcze, jakie mogą być tego konsekwencje.

Cóż, Uzumaki rzecz jasna również nie miał bladego pojęcia o wspomnianych konsekwencjach, więc jedynie skinął energicznie głową, zachęcając tym samym rozmówcę do kontynuowania. Taka postawa zazwyczaj działała i choć nie każdego dało się podejść w ten sposób i nakłonić do zwierzeń, często można było dzięki temu znacznie poszerzyć zakres swojej wiedzy.

- Niegasnące płomienie Amaterasu, które miałeś możliwość oglądać przed chwilą, Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, kontrola nad Ogoniastymi Bestiami… cały wachlarz możliwości – Sasuke najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak jego słowa wstrząsnęły Naruto. „Kontrola nad Ogoniastymi Bestiami"? Jego rywal mógł wiedzieć lub nie wiedzieć o tym, że blondyn ma w sobie zapieczętowanego Kyuubiego, ale ten zdecydowanie wolał tego nie sprawdzać. – Niestety ten świat jest tak skonstruowany, że za wszystko trzeba zapłacić jakąś cenę. Nadużywanie _Mangekyō Sharingan_ dla przykładu powoli przytępia zmysł wzroku, prowadząc ostatecznie do całkowitej ślepoty – ostatnie dwa słowa mężczyzna wyszeptał tak cicho, że Uzumaki nie był pewien czy usłyszał prawidłowo.

- Czekaj… - Naruto zająknął się, niepewny czy chce dalej w to brnąć. Ninja pozbawiony wzroku jest niemalże bezużyteczny, na polu walki jedynie by zawadzał. Nawet tak wspaniały shinobi jak Sasuke. – Twoje oczy… jak bardzo „nadużywałeś" tej techniki?

- Wystarczająco – brunet jedną dłonią odgarnął włosy zasłaniające jego twarz i odwrócił głowę w kierunku Uzumakiego otwierając przy tym szeroko oczy. Blondyn ze świstem wciągnął powietrze gdy ujrzał czarne jak noc tęczówki Uchihy skierowane w jego stronę. Brunet patrzył na niego, ale go nie widział. Przypuszczalnie nie widział już niczego, jedynie wszechogarniającą, przytłaczającą ciemność.

- Czyli, że… W momencie, w którym mnie uratowałeś… - Naruto urwał, bo następne słowa stanęły mu w gardle i za nic nie chciały wydostać się na zewnątrz. – Cholera, Uchiha, nie mogłeś go potraktować Chidori, albo no… czymkolwiek? – części układanki zaczęły powoli wskakiwać na swoje miejsce. Uzumaki czuł coś na kształt wyrzutów sumienia i odpowiedzialności za stan drugiego mężczyzny.

- Skumulowanie chakry potrzebnej do utworzenia Chidori, wbrew temu co zdajesz się sądzić, wymaga nieco czasu. Czasu, którego nie miałem. To jak będzie z tą moją prośbą? – dodał autorytarnym tonem, wprawiając tym samym swojego rozmówcę w coraz większą konsternację. Cała ta sytuacja, zdaniem Uzumakiego, nie miała najmniejszego sensu. Dla Sasuke był jedynie nic niewartym śmieciem, w najlepszym wypadku znajomym z przeszłości i mężczyzna nie omieszkał utwierdzić Naruto w tym przekonaniu. Jednak uratował mu życie, ponownie, w dodatku tracąc przy tym wzrok. Ludzie tacy jak Uchiha nie mylą się w obliczeniach i prawdopodobnie doskonale wiedział, co może się stać, gdy ponownie użyje _Mangekyō Sharingana_, ale nie zawahał się nawet przez moment.

- Jeśli myślisz, że zabiję cię po całej tej wyprawie krzyżowej, aby uchronić cię przed ANBU, to grubo się mylisz.

- Szkoda – szepnął Sasuke, jednak jego twarz nie wyrażała w tym momencie absolutnie niczego. Wyglądał jak duża kukła, której twórca zapomniał dorobić jakieś cechy charakterystyczne.

- Sasuke – zaczął niepewnie Naruto. Przebywanie z Uchihą coraz bardziej przypominało mu grę w rosyjską ruletkę – nigdy nie wiadomo, na co trafisz. Raz uśmiechał się cynicznie i ranił samymi słowami, by zaraz potem przyciskać go do pnia drzewa i całować jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Najwyraźniej piętnaście lat nieustannej walki, ucieczki i nienawidzenia wszystkiego wkoło, nie odbiły się pozytywnie na jego, i tak już spaczonym, charakterze. Był na swój sposób szalony, jak każdy weteran Światowej Wojny Shinobi – niewykluczone, że swoim szaleństwem dorównywał Uzumakiemu i jego obsesji. – Dlaczego mnie dzisiaj uratowałeś? Mogłeś po prostu rzucić się do ucieczki w momencie, gdy tylko zobaczyłeś kogokolwiek z grupy pościgowej i wtedy nie byłoby całej tej sytuacji.

- Wtedy byłbyś martwy – odrzekł tylko Sasuke, po czym zamilkł, najwyraźniej uznając, że to wyjaśniało wszystko.

- Byłbym – przytaknął Naruto. – I co by to zmieniło? Czemu ci zależy? – dopytywał się blondyn. Nie był pewien czy chce usłyszeć odpowiedź i poznać prawdę. Istniało wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że to jedynie pogorszy stan jego psychiki, ale ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że nie miał nic do stracenia.

- Wszystko. To zmieniłoby wszystko – odparł brunet po chwili wahania. – Uwierzyłeś w moje zapewnienia, że wróciłem jedynie dla zdania egzaminu, prawda? Talentu aktorskiego nigdy mi nie brakowało.

- Draniu, o czym ty… - sapnął Naruto, a jego oczy robiły się coraz większe, gdy powoli docierało do niego znaczenie słów Uchihy.

- Tobie to nawet w myśleniu trzeba pomagać – sarknął Sasuke, a jego wargi wykrzywiły się w cynicznym uśmieszku. Mimo to, w jego twarzy było coś, co sprawiło, że Uzumaki poczuł się jakby po bardzo długiej podróży wreszcie wrócił do domu. – Młocie – dodał jeszcze brunet i to sprawiło, że Naruto wyszczerzył się jak szaleniec. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że należałoby mu się miejsce w szpitalu psychiatrycznym dla obłąkanych. No bo kto normalny szaleje z radości, gdy jest obrażany przez leżącego w błocie, zakrwawionego i ślepego przyjaciela, którego nie widział od przeszło piętnastu lat?

- Cholera, draniu, po co było to wszystko? Czemu nie wróciłeś wcześniej… no wiesz, jak już zemściłeś się na bracie i skasowałeś Orochimaru? – Blondyn z miejsca zaczął zasypywać towarzysza gradem pytań, ale ten jedynie westchnął ciężko i z politowaniem pokręcił głową.

- Teraz to i tak bez znaczenia. Wróciłem, bo miałem taką zachciankę, ale tak czy inaczej ktoś zabić mnie musi. Kto, jeśli nie ty? Jesteś Hokage, a ja zbiegłym mordercą, a z tej ścieżki nie ma odwrotu. W dodatku dopiero co zabiłem funkcjonariusza ANBU na służbie, co raczej nie stawia mnie w korzystnym świetle – wyjaśnił rzeczowym tonem Sasuke. – Bo wiesz, bycie mordercą zobowiązuje do zabicia kogoś od czasu do czasu, tak dla rozrywki.

- Poważnie, Sasuke? – uśmiech Naruto stawał się coraz szerszy. Jego towarzysz najwyraźniej w swym geniuszu pominął jeden, dość istotny szczegół, ale zaraz zostanie oświecony. Obaj zachowywali się jakby postradali zmysły, ale żadnego to w tym momencie nie obchodziło. – To teraz słuchaj uważnie. Oddział, który miał cię zdjąć liczył sobie pięciu shinobi, z czego ty zabiłeś tylko jednego, a martwa jest cała piątka. Zapewniam, że stylowe dziury jakie pozostała czwórka ma w klatkach piersiowych, dość jednoznacznie wskazują na użycie Rasengana.

- Zabiłeś ich – stwierdził, jakże odkrywczo, Uchiha. Jego wargi zaczęły nieznacznie drżeć, jakby ledwo powstrzymywał się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. – No to obaj jesteśmy w dupie. Kage czy nie, morderca to morderca i każda Rada dopisze cię na listę poszukiwanych ninja. Gratuluję serdecznie i witam po ciemnej stronie.

Naruto jedynie wzruszył ramionami i podniósł się z kolan, energicznie otrzepując spodnie z liści i błota. Następnie schylił się i łapiąc Sasuke za ramię, jego również ustawił do pionu.

- Nie przejmuj się, jakoś sobie z tym poradzimy.

Uchicha, ślepy czy nie, wciąż miał dobry refleks i dlatego bez większego problemu strzepnął ze swojego łokcia rękę drugiego mężczyzny.

- Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz, młocie? Obaj jesteśmy teraz nukeninami, a do tego ja jestem ślepy. To jest sytuacja bez wyjścia. Co z twoją posadą Hokage? – zapytał natarczywie, jednak Naruto dobrze wiedział, że nie to naprawdę frapowało Uchihę, choć dotarcie do sedna problemu zapewne chwilę potrwa.

- Pieprzyć moje stanowisko. W Konoha Gakure jest wielu wspaniałych shinobi, wybiorą sobie kogoś innego. Naprawdę myślisz, że byłbym w stanie tak po prostu zostawić cię w środku lasu i odejść? Już pomijając kwestię, że nie miałbym dokąd, bo od jakiegoś kwadransa oficjalnie dołączyłem do grona neukeninów. – Uchiha spiął się na jego słowa, a rysy twarzy bruneta nieznacznie się wyostrzyły.

- Dlaczego to robisz? Czemu znowu poświęcasz się w imię widma z przeszłości? – zapytał mocnym głosem, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

- Sądzisz, że tym właśnie dla mnie jesteś? Widmem z przeszłości? – dociekał Naruto mrużąc oczy, a pięść zaczęła go swędzieć, tak jakoś napadła go chcica na przemeblowanie tej przystojnej gęby.

- A nie?

- Nie udawaj skromnego, tobie to nie pasuje – sarknął blondyn, ale gdy jego towarzysz nie zareagował na zaczepkę w żaden szczególny sposób, stwierdził, że najwyraźniej to on będzie musiał teraz poruszyć dręczącą kwestię i odsłonić karty. Najwyraźniej nie istniało coś takiego jak sprawiedliwość dziejowa, bo w przeciwnym wypadku Sasuke już dawno powinien wyśpiewać mu wszystko od stworzenia świata.

- Jesteś największym draniem jakiego kiedykolwiek nosiła ta ziemia. Nienawidzę cię i chęć zamordowania twojej arcy-wkurzającej osoby już dawno weszła mi w krew – zdawało mu się, albo Uchiha skulił się lekko słysząc jego słowa. Definitywnie mu się zdawało. – Mimo to, nigdy nie skazałbym cię na taki los. Jeszcze kilka dni temu wydawałeś się być tego doskonale świadomy.

- Naprawdę zrobiłbyś to? Zrezygnowałbyś ze swojego dotychczasowego życia, stanowiska Hokage… dla mnie?

- Sasuke, cholera, czy ty przypadkiem nie miałeś być pieprzonym geniuszem? – warknął Uzumaki, czując, że ponownie zaczyna tracić nad sobą panowanie. Uchiha był niemożliwy i Naruto chyba powinien jeszcze raz dobrze przemyśleć cały ten plan ratowania jego tyłka. – Przez piętnaście lat starałem się ciebie odzyskać, jako jedyny wierzyłem, że pozostało w tobie coś z człowieka, którego kiedyś znałem. Piętnaście, Uchiha. Ludzie wokół mnie zakładali rodziny, przeżywali przygody, a ja głupi goniłem za tobą. Teraz, kiedy już to sobie wyjaśniliśmy, natychmiast wytłumaczysz mi jak pracuje twój umysł i dlaczego sądzisz, że zostawiłbym cię na pastwę losu.

Twarz drugiego mężczyzny przez dłuższą chwilę nie wyrażała absolutnie niczego. Wyglądał właśnie jakby usilnie próbował rozwiązać jakiś skomplikowany problem matematyczny. Po chwili jednak wyprostował się, a jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech – jasny, szeroki i szczery. Całość, w połączeniu z jego nieobecnym wzrokiem i krwią spływającą po policzkach, wyglądała raczej upiornie, ale Naruto poczuł się jakby po wyjątkowo długiej podróży wrócił do domu, gdzie czekała na niego ukochana osoba z miską ciepłego ramen o smaku miso. I dopiero teraz, po tych wszystkich latach, poczuł się jakby z powrotem wyszło słońce, a życie na nowo nabrało barw.

- Obaj jesteśmy równo popierdoleni – oświadczył wesoło Uchiha, po czym uśmiechnął się, odsłaniając przy tym koniuszki zębów. Uzumakiemu prawie pociekła ślinka na ten widok, ale mężnie zdusił w sobie wszelkie niepożądane ciągoty. W końcu wykorzystywanie seksualne niepełnosprawnego dość poważnie godziło w jego kodeks moralny.

- Czyli że… jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? – dociekał Naruto, chcąc usłyszeć jakieś potwierdzenie swoich domysłów. Bo, jak na razie, niekoniecznie nadążał za rozumowaniem Sasuke i obawiał się, że jego pogrążony w obsesji umysł mógł dokonać pewnej nadinterpretacji zaistniałej sytuacji.

- Kiedyś byliśmy, młocie – głos bruneta miał temperaturę zera bezwzględnego i mógłby ciąć szkło. Uzumaki zamarł na moment i spuścił głowę. Czyli jednak tym właśnie była cała sytuacja – nadinterpretacją. Chyba jeszcze to do niego nie docierało, ale w niewyjaśniony sposób poczuł fantomowy ból w klatce piersiowej. Coś jakby powidok rany, którą rywal zadał mu lata temu podczas ich konfrontacji w Dolinie Końca. Cisza stała się ciężka i dusząca, aż w końcu Sasuke uśmiechnął się drwiąco i zagaił lekkim, konwersacyjnym tonem, który jednoznacznie zwiastował kłopoty. – Powiedz mi Naruto, naprawdę chcesz, żebym był twoim przyjacielem? Rozumiesz, co właściwie oznacza to trudne słowo?

- Zamknij się. Po prostu nie mów w moim kierunku. Wiesz, co jest zabawne? - warknął Naruto, coraz bardziej rozeźlony. W momencie, w którym stanął przed wyborem pomiędzy wściekaniem się i sprowokowaniem potyczki z Uchihą, a załamaniem nerwowym, wybrał opcję pierwszą. - To, że ja naprawdę myślałem…

- Myślałeś? To fascynujące – przerwał mu bezceremonialnie Sasuke, nie przestając się sardonicznie uśmiechać, jednak nie dał blondynowi czasu na reakcję i szybko kontynuował znudzonym tonem. – Według słownikowej definicji przyjaźń oznacza akceptację, a także bliskie i serdeczne stosunki z drugą osobą oparte na wzajemnej życzliwości i zaufaniu.

- Patrząc na to w ten sposób, nigdy nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Ty i życzliwość? – prychnął Naruto, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Ta rozmowa z minuty na minutę miała coraz mniej sensu. Uzumaki zaczął powoli uświadamiać sobie jak głupio postąpił obnażając się w ten sposób przed wrogiem, ale teraz mógł jedynie postarać się wyjść z sytuacji z twarzą. Co było ciężkie, wziąwszy pod uwagę fakt, iż dopiero co zdradził, że połowę swojego życia poświęcił na pogoń za _widmem z przeszłości_.

Sasuke westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową z politowaniem, po czym jedną ręką zmierzwił swoje przydługie włosy. Wyglądał na wyjątkowo niezainteresowanego całą sytuacją i w tym właśnie momencie Naruto był bliższy zamordowania go niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Każdy sąd by go uniewinnił. Poza tym, w końcu to nie tak, że on CHCIAŁ to zrobić… Jak bezdusznym trzeba być, aby nie spełnić ostatniej woli kompana z dawnych lat?

- Chciałem po prostu zauważyć, że przyjaźń nijak nie łączy się z pewnymi dość istotnymi dla mnie aspektami. Interpretuj to jak chcesz. – Mężczyzna machnął ręką, po czym ponownie stanął prosto.

- Och tak, to przecież wymagałoby minimalnego zaangażowania i troski. Czyżby cię to przerastało, co draniu?

- Młocie. Miałem raczej na myśli bliskość fizyczną.

- Co? – niemalże pisnął Naruto, unosząc wysoko brwi i krzywiąc twarz w przekomicznym grymasie.

- Przeliterować?

- Uchiha, nikt cię nigdy nie nauczył, że ludzi powinno się traktować inaczej niż zabawki? – warknął Naruto agresywnie i zmrużył oczy w cienkie szparki. Drugi mężczyzna nieznacznie skrzywił się na jego słowa i dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, że nieco się zapędził. Sasuke nie mógł się pochwalić najszczęśliwszym dzieciństwem, więc teoria jakoby nikt nigdy nie pokazał mu jak powinien się obchodzić z osobami bliskimi jego sercu nie była taka znowu niestworzona… wróć, on nie miał serca.

- Staram się być wyrozumiały. Ale gdybyś raczył na chwilę zniżyć się do mojego poziomu, to zauważ proszę, że moje dotychczasowe życie też właśnie poszło w cholerę – tu wymownie wskazał ręką na stygnące ciała członków ANBU, zapominając, że towarzysz raczej nie był w stanie dostrzec tego gestu – i zacznij mówić po ludzku.

Słysząc te wypowiedziane napastliwym tonem słowa, Uchiha wyprostował się i wydać było, że coś przedsięwziął i był wyjątkowo zdeterminowany, aby to osiągnąć. Poruszył się i zaczął się powoli przemieszkać w kierunku stojącego nieopodal mężczyzny. Stawiał stopy bardzo ostrożnie, wpierw sprawdzając twardość podłoża, ale na jego nieszczęście znajdowali się w lesie. Wystający korzeń w lesie zasadniczo nie jest czymś niecodziennym. Brunet potknął się i zaklął siarczyście, ale Uzumaki zdążył go złapać zanim upadłby na ziemię. Postawił kolegę do pionu i chciał się odsunąć na bezpieczną odległość, ale Sasuke jedynie objął go w pasie i przywarł do niego jeszcze szczelniej, najwyraźniej ani myśląc o wypuszczeniu go.

- Zniszczyliśmy już wszystko co było do zniszczenia i zrobiliśmy to perfekcyjnie – szepnął wyższy mężczyzna, nachylając się nieznacznie i drażniąc ciepłym oddechem odsłoniętą szyję towarzysza. – Naszą przyjaźń też. Pamiętasz nasze dzieciństwo?

- Pamiętam marzenia, które dzieliliśmy. Nasze wspólne – odparł Naruto zachrypniętym głosem. Czuł gulę w gardle, co nieco utrudniało mu poprawne artykułowanie dźwięków. Targały nim sprzeczne emocje, zupełnie nie wiedział, co powinien teraz myśleć, a tym bardziej jak postąpić. Zabrał ręce z ramion Sasuke i oplótł nimi jego smukłe ciało, bez słowa sprzeciwu zgadzając się na tę chwilę bliskości. Być może był to ostatni raz, gdy miał przyjaciela tak blisko siebie. – Wiem, wiem. Zaraz powiesz, że ty nie masz marzeń, bo jesteś mścicielem – westchnął.

- Cokolwiek by to nie było, przeistoczyło się w coś spaczonego i spowitego mrokiem. W rzeczywistym świecie nasza wyśniona utopia nie ma racji bytu, a zemsta nie przynosi ukojenia. Nic nie jest takie jak chcieliśmy. – Uzumaki nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić. Wraz z biegiem lat kolejno upadały jego ideały, bastiony, w których zwykł szukać schronienia przestały zapewniać bezpieczeństwo, a życie było mdłe i bez smaku. A jego marzenie o tytule Hokage? Miało sens i było czymś, co go napędzało i dodawało mu sił. Potem się ziściło i nic nie było takie jak dawniej, a jego marna egzystencja miała jeszcze mniej sensu. Cisza się przeciągała, drążąc serce Naruto jak robak. – Jestem wyniszczony wewnętrznie i ślepy, a każdy shinobi na tym pieprzonym świecie chce skrócić mnie o głowę. Nie mówię, że niezasłużenie, ale zawsze. Ty też się wypalasz, prawda, Naruto?

Blondyn jedynie mruknął coś, co ostatecznie można było zakwalifikować jako potwierdzenie i mocniej przycisnął do siebie tors Sasuke, nie dbając o to, że drugiemu mężczyźnie musiało być niewygodnie.

- Nie zmieniłem się, wciąż jestem socjopatą i nie posiadam zbyt wielu ludzkich odruchów. To prawdopodobnie już nic nie znaczy, ale byłeś najbliższy mojej prywatnej wizji przyjaciela.

- To pożegnanie? – wykrztusił z siebie blondyn.

- Tak sądzę – mruknął Uchiha chowając twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Uzumakiego i przesuwając nosem po rozgrzanej skórze.

- Byłeś moją obsesją – słowa uleciały z ust Naruto, zanim ten zdążyłby odpowiednio je przefiltrować. Najwyraźniej po prostu nie potrafił dłużej funkcjonować w ten sposób. – Nie tylko przyjacielem. W pewnym momencie coś się zmieniło, sam nie wiem co… a potem odszedłeś. I wtedy stałeś się moim celem. Nie wiem nawet, po co chciałem cię znaleźć, nie wiedziałbym jak się zachować, gdybym w końcu stanął z tobą twarzą w twarz. Nie musisz odpowiadać – dodał, nieco zażenowany tym, co właśnie powiedział. Oczywiście nie oczekiwał niczego konkretnego po Sasuke, ale mimo to gdzieś w głębi serca zrobiło mu się przykro, gdy poczuł jak drugi mężczyzna prostuje się i wypuszcza go z objęć. Ale brunet nie odsunął się, a jedynie na oślep podniósł dłonie do jego twarzy i dotknął jej delikatnie. Wodził opuszkami palców po jego skórze, bliznach na policzkach, spierzchniętych wargach. Po chwili pochylił się do przodu – powoli, tak że jego intencje były dla Uzumakiego zupełnie jasne – i lekko go pocałował.

Pocałunek ten w niczym nie przypominał dwóch poprzednich. Nie było miejsca na zaskoczenie i oburzenie jak za pierwszym razem w sali wykładowej przed egzaminami na genina, ani brutalności i gwałtowności sprzed kilku godzin. Tym razem smakowali się powoli, intensywnie, ale jednocześnie delikatnie, chcąc się jak najbardziej nacieszyć bliskością drugiej osoby. Zaschnięta krew na twarzy Sasuke wymieszała się ze łzami, które nie wiadomo kiedy zaczęły wypływać niewielkimi strużkami z oczu Naruto. Uchiha wplótł ręce w jego włosy, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej siebie i lekko odchylając jego głowę. Chwilę później oderwali się od siebie – obaj zarumienieni i z przyspieszonymi oddechami.

- To moja odpowiedź, młocie – szepnął cicho Sasuke, głaszcząc Naruto po raz ostatni po policzku, po czym zabrał dłoń i odsunął się od niego.

- Nie pozwolę temu się tak zakończyć – oświadczył nagle Uzumaki, gdy dotarła do niego ostateczność tej sytuacji. Oto stał przed swoim przyjacielem, swoją obsesją i wiedział, że drugiej szansy nie dostanie. Nie miał pojęcia czy trwanie przy Sasuke nie spowoduje jeszcze większego cierpienia, ale nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby choć nie spróbował. Bo taki właśnie był – nigdy się nie poddawał i nie cofał raz danego słowa – to było jego nindo i poniekąd określało to jaką był osobą.

– Między nami nie ma już przyjaźni, zerwaliśmy te więzi dawno temu.

- Tak – zgodził się Naruto bez oporów, co nieznacznie zaskoczyło jego rozmówcę - ale paradoksalnie łączy nas wszystko. Obaj nie mamy dokąd wrócić i brakuje nam celu w życiu. Nie możemy już za bardzo pogorszyć sytuacji, ale zawsze możemy odbić się od dna. Razem. – Uśmiechnął się niepewnie, zachęcająco. Uchiha oczywiście nie mógł tego zobaczyć, ale zdawało się, że zrozumiał koncept, który właśnie starał się nakreślić Uzumaki.

- Wspólnie zapewnić sobie cel w życiu? – dodał, również lekko się uśmiechając.

- Mniej więcej. Co ty na to, draniu? – zapytał blondyn, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewało wyzwanie.

- Jestem ślepy, nie mam sposobności żeby się bronić i nie chcę twojej litości, ja…

- Histeryzujesz. Nie oczekuj ode mnie litości, bo jej nie dostaniesz. Mogę cię wspierać, ale nie będę cię żałować. Dla prawdziwego shinobi to nie problem, poradzisz sobie. Zawsze sobie radzisz, Sasuke. A co do walki – teraz Naruto szczerzył się już otwarcie – dam radę za dwóch.

- Ze wsparciem Lisa? – rzucił niby od niechcenia Uchiha, a blondyn poczuł na te słowa ogarniające go ciepło. Tyle lat i nikt nie domyślił się prawdy o Kuramie, a ten psychopata rozpracował go w kilka chwil. To pokazywało jak dobrze go znał.

- A jakże. Więc jak będzie, draniu?

Naruto wyciągnął w stronę towarzysza dłoń i czekał. Nie miało to bynajmniej symbolizować zawarcia męskiej umowy – chciał, żeby Sasuke ujął jego rękę, aby mogli odbudować swój mały świat i iść dalej razem przez życie. Nie jako rywale, nie jako przyjaciele, lecz właśnie tak – towarzysze i partnerzy. Niezręczna cisza przeciągała się i Uzumaki zaczynał czuć się coraz bardziej niepewnie. Czyżby znowu się jedynie wygłupił? Źle odczytał podteksty ukryte w wypowiedziach i zachowaniu drugiego mężczyzny? Zrozumienie spłynęło dopiero po chwili. Zadumał się chwilę nad własną bezbrzeżną głupotą – Uchiha nie miał jak zauważyć wyciągniętej w jego stronę dłoni i wciąż zdawał się czekać na jakąś reakcję z jego strony – po czym zaśmiał się krótko i zrobił dwa kroki w przód, zdecydowanym ruchem splatając dłoń Sasuke ze swoją. Naruto zanotował w pamięci, aby nigdy więcej nie zapomnieć o niepełnosprawności swojego towarzysza i starać się go wspierać w miarę możliwości.

- A więc postanowione – oznajmił wesoło Uchiha, zaciskając nieco dłoń. – Żebyś tylko potem nie żałował.

- Już żałuję – zaśmiał się blondyn po czym pociągnął Sasuke za sobą i powolnym krokiem obaj skierowali się na wschód. Brunet nie zdążył jeszcze przywyknąć do nowej dla niego sytuacji i starał się tym razem uniknąć wszelkich wystających powierzchni, pod czujnym spojrzeniem drugiego mężczyzny. Gdy znowu się potknął, Naruto przytrzymał go za łokieć. Widział jak bardzo niekomfortowa ta sytuacja była dla Uchihy i, szczerze mówiąc, nie dziwił mu się. Ninja bez wzroku nie nadaje się do niczego i w praktyce jedynie zawadza. Jednak on obiecał sobie, że nie pozwoli mu na załamanie z tego powodu i nigdy nie da mu odczuć w żaden sposób, że jest gorszy lub niewarty uwagi innych. – Mogę być twoim prywatnym psem przewodnikiem, wiesz.

- Nie chcę żebyś był moim psem przewodnikiem – sarknął Uchiha, wyjątkowo nieelegancko wydymając wargi po kolejnym potknięciu, ale szedł dzielnie nie poddając się. – To, kochanie, byłaby już zoofilia.

- Mhm – mruknął Naruto kraśniejąc malowniczo i mężnie tłumiąc jakiekolwiek inne reakcje. – Mówił ci już ktoś, że jesteś rasowym psychopatą?

- Dziękuję, staram się.

Po tych słowach obaj wybuchli głośnym śmiechem. W jeden dzień życie praktycznie zwaliło im się na głowy – jeden oślepł, drugi całkowicie zaprzepaścił swoją karierę jako Hokage i wyrzekł się wszelkich powiązań z Konohą. Sasuke miał rację – nie byli już przyjaciółmi. To co ich łączyło było o wiele głębsze, czego najlepszym dowodem był fakt, iż łącząca ich więź nie zniknęła wraz z upływem lat. Życie potrafiło zaskakiwać – Naruto przypomniał sobie sytuację sprzed kilku dni, gdy siedząc w salonie państwa Hyuuga postanowił wyrzec się Uchihy. Najwyraźniej los postanowił sobie z niego zażartować, bo oto szedł z nim ramię w ramię, w nieznane, zostawiając za plecami wszystko to, co udało mu się odbudować przez te piętnaście lat jego nieobecności. Był pewien, że poradzą sobie bez niego, zrozumieją. Wyciągnął z kieszeni jedną z opasek – tą przepołowioną – i wcisnął ją towarzyszowi w wolną rękę.

- Co to? – zapytał zaskoczony, obracając w dłoni otrzymany przedmiot, palcami badając jego fakturę.

- Opaska – odparł prosto Uzumaki, czekając aż Sasuke odkryje, iż jest to ta sama, która kiedyś należała do niego. Wargi bruneta wygięły się w delikatnym uśmiechu, gdy wymacał głęboką, poszarpaną rysę znaczącą blaszkę. – Oddaję ci ją.

- Nie sądziłem, że ją zatrzymasz. – Naruto wzbił się na wyżyny swojego opanowania i umiejętności zdobytych jako Hokage i zachował dostojne milczenie. Aczkolwiek musiało być to dość wymowne milczenie, bo Uchiha prychnął rozbawiony. – Zaraz jeszcze się okaże, że jesteś sentymentalną babą i przez te wszystkie lata zamiast swojej opaski nosiłeś tę…

- Draniu!

I właśnie tak miała odtąd wyglądać ich rzeczywistość. Mogli się kochać lub nienawidzić, ale żaden z nich, nigdy, w żadnym z alternatywnych wszechświatów, nie byłby w stanie powiedzieć drugiemu „żegnaj".

~oOo~

_Ty druha we mnie masz  
Ty druha we mnie masz  
Kiedy masz kłopot - diabeł z nim  
Pomocy trzeba Ci - wal jak w dym  
Razem trzymajmy się - przekonasz się, że  
Ty druha we mnie masz  
Ty druha we mnie masz_


End file.
